Naruto Chronicles: Legacy of Ashimaru
by gbphilster
Summary: Sakura as a child is embeaded with a emerald containing a evil bird known as Ashimaru. Now it's up to Naruto and a new friend to help protect her from a evil cult. Book 2 will be coming in a few weeks. First week of December. Naruto  c  Masashi Kishimoto
1. Prologue: Inbeading Ashimaru, The chosen

Naruto, Sakura, all of the Naruto Characters are trademarks of Weekly Jump, and Kishimoto. There not own by yours truly.

Prologue: Inbeading Ashimaru, The chosen one

"Years ago, before I could remember. I heard legend of a powerful beast that dominated the lands, sent fear and death to all nations and lands where ever it struck. The power this creature had rivaled that of the 9 tailed beings. Years later it took the power of 5 ancient monks and a young boy to seal the powerful black phoenix named Ashimaru. After the ritual was completed, the monks and young man sealed it into a green emerald gem and kept it in a monistary somewhere in a small village in a remote island known as Blossom country. And there is lay for 5,000 years. Unknown to me, This was just the beginning."

"My name is Kai Komoto, I may only look 16. But in actually, my age is really 5013. I was a simple village boy from Blossom country. I was engaged to the kage of Blossom country when I was cursed to guard the hell phoenix. I've been sitting in this temple alone for the past 5,000 years. The monks sacrificed there lives to seal that death bird. And now I'm stuck here to stay here for all eternity."

That's what the young man did for all of his life. He was a young man who's life was sacrificed to be bonded with that bird for centuries and his commitment was valor. Family and friends are all long dead. Even his beloved Sayuri, passed away centuries ago. Eyes focused into the distance to make sure this stone would never leave his site. Years later, as the young man was sleeping, a group of eyes are fixated on the stone.

"It appears that we found the stone sir!" Said one of the figures.

"Good, with that loser guarding it. It should be no problem taking from that boy." Said another figure.

"Enough, just get it now." Said the main figure.

A few moments later as Kai was falling asleep, a large explosion hit the area as well as a large flash.

"What the hell was that?" Kai said while holding his eyes.

As soon as the dust and the blinding light blew over, Kai noticed something missing.

"Damn it, the stone is gone. Where the hell did the stone go." He said as he started sensing it.

"Found it" he said as he took off to the location.

Meanwhile it didn't take the theves long for them to get to there get away ship.

"Let's head off to the target." The leader stated as they headed onto the ship.

A giant fireball hit in front of the thieves as they look to see the young man with crimson in his eyes, and a aura of chakra surrounding him.

"Surrender the stone back to me or else parish for it." He said with intensity in his voice.

What the young man saw were 3 hooded figures. One looked to be a big fella who was taller than the other two. The other figure looked like a girl, and finally the last one was a little smaller than the girl but still had a dark aura around him.

"The small one must be the leader." Kai said.

"Izumi, Kotaro take him out." The leader said.

"Yes master" they both said as they lunged at the young man.

The young man drew his sword and clashed with the two. The girl launched a couple of water jutsu and the guy fired lighting jutsu that hit the young man dead on. After the impact, the young man crumbled to the ground. As the girl and the guy emerged upon Kai, the leader told them to stand down. Kai tried to stand up to take him on but was paralyzed and couldn't fight back if he wanted to.

As they headed on to the ship Kai asked them what they wanted with the stone. There was no way to awaken the bird.

"Your wrong, there is a way to awaken the bird." He said. "You see, it's like trying to hatch a egg. You just have to find a incubator. It took a couple of years to pick out a incubator but we found one." He said.

"What do you mean incubator?" Kai said.

"I'm talking about a human girl. A young human girl. They say a female is the perfect life bringer. Since all women have that function." The leader stated which had Senna pulse a vein in anger.

"What happens to the girl when the bird is put in?" He asked again.

"Nothing yet, she will live a normal life, a few things will happen to her over the years like a tiny change in her hair color, a deeping in eye color. But years after the sealing, she will be brought to the black volcano islands where the bird will be extracted." He said.

"And after that?" He asked again.

"She will die of course." He said coldly.

A look of shock washed over Kai's face. He thought of that stupid hell bird awaking but also a chance to stop him.

"How long will it take for the girl to be sacrificed?" He asked.

"10 years of course. That's how long it will take for the final steps of the awaking. So until then, So long." He said as they boarded.

"What's your name?" Kai asked.

"Vector, The future ruler of this planet. So good bye." He said with a farewell.

"Good bye cutie." The girl named Izumi said.

The last guy didn't say anything. As the ship went sailing with the cargo. It took 10 hours after the theft for Kai to get back on his feet. As he looked at the mantle, he saw a statue of his beloved.

"Nearly 5,000 years has passed Sayuri, and I couldn't stand up to a bunch of thieves. And now they have the hell bird and the life of a young girl is on the line. I'll try to find a way to bring you back and save her as well." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Kai soon packed up a few things. And started to head out towards the location. A nice benefit to being linked with the stone is also knowing where the stone is located so digging out a boat that Kai always used for fishing was a sinch and Kai started to head out towards the thieves.

Meanwhile, In a beautiful village known as Konaha is where we find the thieves. It's been 5 years since the kyubi attacks and they are eating at the ramen shop. After eating there meals, they go searching for there target.

"So Vector-sama, where is our target?" Izumi asked.

Vector looked around for the target and located the target in the park.

"Right there" he said with a smirk on his face.

A young girl is playing ball in the park by herself. She is cute with pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She really has no friends because of her forehead. Tears kind of stain her face as well as mud when the other kids before threw mud at her and called her names.

As she's minding her own business, Vector swooped in and clamped his hand over her mouth and brought her to a location. No one seemed to noticed the abduction except for a young blond hair boy.

A couple of minutes passed and she awoke to find the young boy by her side.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked her.

She knew this boy as the young man who stood up for her.

"Naruto-kun, is that you?" She asked him.

"Of coarse Sakura-chan! What happened?" He asked her.

"I don't know, thank you for saving me thought." She said as she hugged him. With Naruto having a bewildered look on his face

"No problem, Sakura-chan." He said with a blush.

As she walked off with her friend, the three stood on a tree branch. Watching the young girl with a smurk.

"Well sir, what do we do until then?" Kotoro asked Vector.

"We wait and prepare." He said.

"Until then, see you later pinky!" Izumi said as the three of them disappeared.

Years and years have passed and Kai after years of searching has finally found Konaha. It's been 10 years but hear I am. And now to find the girl and save her.

End of Prologue

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I hope you liked the first chapter. This is a remake of a narusaku story I tried to do but now I have a better word program. Kai, Izumi, Vector, and Kotoro are original characters I came up with. Same thing with Sayuri. I hope you like it. Chapter 1 is coming next week I promise.

-gbphilster-


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares and Arrivals

Chapter 1

Nightmares and arrivals

A shriek erupted from a small apartment in Konaha. Sweat pulsated from the forehead of Sakura. Once again the young woman had a horrible dream. She stood up from her bed. Her bare feet paded across the rug as she looked in a bathroom mirror. Her eyes were weary and tired. She then splashed some cool water on her beautiful face.

"Sakura, you have seen better days." She said with a chuckle.

For the last couple of months she's been having the same nightmare. A giant black fire bird over her dead body, as it kills Naruto and another young man. The bird looks demented and evil. Like something from the pits of the darkest recesses of hell.

She cuddled back into bed and tried to sleep. But the nightmares continued to plague her mind. She woke up again covered with sweat. She started to tear up. The nightmares were getting more deranged. She curled into a ball as she kept visioning Her and Naruto's own death. She didn't want to invision it. Her and Naruto seem to be getting more closer over the past year or two. Ever since he came home from the two year training trip it seems like she's been more focused on him more than Sasuke.

Morning came and Naruto started his day with his daily training schedule. Everyday he would train extremely hard for the one day that Sasuke would comeback. Naruto knew that with more hard word ever since mastering the rasengan. But as Naruto continued his training his stomach started to rumble like it usually does.

"Ramen time!" Naruto screamed with joy.

Away he went to get to Ichiraku's ramen stand. His usual destination for food. As Naruto ate his usual meal of ramen. Sakura was a little ways down the road at the Yamanaka flower shop visiting with Ino.

"Wow, billboard brow you look terrible. You haven't been sleeping very good these days." Ino said.

"For the past couple of days, I've been having the same dream Ino. It's been the same nightmare over and over. And I'm just scared. Not for me but for Naruto as well. Do you think you could help me Ino?" She asked her friend.

"All right Sakura, tell me exactly what is going on in the dreams?" She asked.

Sakura went into telling her all the aspects of the dream. The good and the bad things. Ino couldn't believe the weird aspects of it. Sakura soon finished her tale a couple of minutes later. Ino had a look of weird but understanding.

"But that's my tale Ino. What do you think?"

"What can I say Sakura? By the way it looks it seems like your just freaked out. I really think you should talk to Naruto about it." The beautiful blond said. Sakura thought about it for a bit and agreed with it.

"Maybe, I should. I'm pretty sure he would love to hear this story." She said with a little chuckle. So she started her way out.

"See you later, Ino." Sakura said with a smile as she headed out.

As soon as Sakura left, Ino started to worry about her friend.

"Hope nothing bad happens Sakura, Don't know what would happen if you left me." She thought as she headed into the back to help her father work.

At the ramen shop, Naruto is polishing off a bowl he bought until he notices Sakura heading his way. Naruto has always been in love with Sakura ever since they were kids. His dream besides becoming Hokage is to marry Sakura and have kids with her. His goal is to bring Sasuke back but mostly it was for her.

"Hey Naruto, after your done eating, I was wondering if we could talk." He asked him.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan." He said with a smile.

Naruto ate the rest of his ramen and headed off with Sakura. Sakura and Naruto arrived at a location where she sat down. Naruto quickly joined her.

"Man Sakura-chan, looks like you've seen better days."

"I know for the past week I haven't been able to get a good night sleep."

"Really, you want to talk about it."

"I was meaning to."

Sakura proceeded to tell Naruto about the dream. It was sort of easy for her to tell Naruto since he was always there for her and she felt to tell him would be very good. Normally she wouldn't be bothered by the dream but for the past couple of days the dreams have been very horrible. Naruto listens intently at what Sakura is saying. Noticing the pain in her tired eyes.

"Well what do you think?"

"Sakura-chan, sounds kind of crazy. But I don't blame you for being kind of worried. The nightmares sound bad." Naruto responded.

"I don't know what to make of it. Ino told me to inform you about it but still." Sakura said with a yawn.

Sakura started to doze off.

"Sakura are you alright?" He asked with worry.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She responded.

"Why don't you rest your head on my lap." He said

"I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT." She said with a little blush on her face.

"Come on Sakura, you haven't had a good night sleep. The least thing as your friend is to help you. And it could be helpful as your friend to be hear for you so you aren't alone." He said

Sakura agreed and laid her head on his lap.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Thank you very much." She said as she drifted off to dream land.

Naruto looked on as Sakura slumbered with a smile on his face. Thinking just how beautiful she looked as she slept.

"Sleep tight Sakura." He said with a smile as he drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile in the village, a young man gave papers to Lady Tsunade.

"I see by your papers that you have great potential, all I have to say is welcome to Konaha." She said extending her hand to the young man.

"Thank you very much" he then left.

The young man started walking around the village. He was on the hunt for something. The young man is indeed Kai but it seems like he's searching like heck.

"Hmmm, phase one complete. Now to focus on the signature that the emerald is emitting." Kai thinks.

As he continues to locate the stone, he feels someone tapping him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to konaha, my name is Ino Yamanaka. Allow me to show you around our humble village." She says with a flirty tone.

"Sorry, I'm in the middle of something so could you…" He try saying but something came to him.

"She looks like Sayuri." Kai thought.

"Come on, or don't you want a cute little flower like me to show you?" She said with a sniffle.

"Alright Alright you may show me around"

"Great, I know a great spot to show you."

"He's so cute, hotter than Sasuke would ever be. And not so self centered." She thought with a smile.

"Phase 2 will have to wait, this girl is gonna be a problem." He thought.

So Ino and Kai go on there little grand tour, while Naruto and Sakura slumber. What will happen next?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Chapter 1 is complete. Hope you like it. I decided to give Kai to Ino. This is pretty much the pairings. Narusaku and InoxOC. I hope you continue to read and like it and comment. The first bunch of comments are great. Thinking of when this is all said and done about doing a substory with Kai and Ino Tell me what u think. But see you in a week. Wensdays will be updates… I hope.


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters

Before we begin I would like to thank those who have either given this little story a positive review or put it as there favorites or even put this on alert. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love writing for you guys and I hope to continue writing. If you like Kai please tell me cause I would love to do a sequel involving him and Ino but that's only if you guys like him. I thought of this character when I was still in High School. But anyways just as a reminder I don't own Naruto, Sakura, Ino. Read review enjoy and slam into a slim jim.

Chapter 2

Encounters

A empty void shadows every area of a location. She looks around to see if there are any people around her. No sign of life. Around her she could be a black flame start to surround her. Fear engulfs her beautiful eyes. She calls out to her friend but no response. Suddenly in front of her, a being of strong dark energy standing in front of her.

"Hello there Haruno Sakura!" It said with a demonic presence.

"Whoooo are you and why are you in my dream?" She said with fear in her voice.

"My name is Ashimaru, I am the legendary Hell bird. I have been sealed inside of you. My time is about up before I awaken and destroy this planet."

"Why, Why do you have to? I mean how did it happen?"

"A young man sealed me inside of you. If a few days they will be coming for the preparation for my extraction."

"So pretty much what's your saying is that I'm gonna die!"

"In a sense, yes you will die so I can be reborn."

"Sorry, I can't allow that to happen. There's so much more I want to do with my life."

"Can't help it human. It was destined for you to die. Your fate was given to you the day I was imbedded in you. Your destined to die."

"I'm just like Naruto. I have something inside of me as well. Why is this happening to me." Sakura thought.

"Sorry human your to die soon so accept your fate."

Sakura thought it over as everything started to add together. All the times she's ever heard about Naruto living with a demon and ridiculed for being a demon now felt the same for her. She now knows what it feels like. She finally came to a conclusion.

"Sorry, I don't have any plans of dying. I want to live on and start a family with someone I love."

"You may think these things but sooner of later I will be resurrected so enjoy your life for now little girl." It says while vanishing.

Sakura soon is enveloped with bright light and started dreaming beautiful dreams. Until she hears a voice in the brightness.

"Sakura, wake up… Sakura-chan wake up it's late." The voice of Naruto echoes to her.

Sakura rubs her eyes and looks at her friend.

"Naruto, what time is it?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"I think it's about either 11 or midnight. You need me to walk you home?" He asked her.

She tried to respond but quickly fell back asleep.

Naruto then picked her up and brought her back to her apartment. Naruto entered the apartment and brought her to her room. He took her shoes off and tucked her into bed. As Naruto started to leave he heard her voice.

"Hey Naruto, Please don't leave me. I would love it if you stayed the night." She said.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan." He grabbed a chair and nodded off by her bed.

Meanwhile, hours before Sakura woke up, Ino was showing the young man around the village. Much to his displeasure. He wanted to find out where the location of the emerald was. It seems like Ino has a vice grip on his arm.

"Listen miss, as much as I would like to show you around. I'm in the middle of finding someone so could you please…" She stopped him from saying anything else.

"Your buying me some tea." She said with a cute smirk.

"What? Your kidding right." Kai said with a groan.

"Come on cutie, please" she said while making puppy eyes.

"OK, sure." Kai couldn't resist.

Ino and Kai had tea and Ino talked about herself as Kai listened in. Kai didn't mind Ino talking. For being stuck in a temple for the past many years, he loved hearing the blond beauty talk about flowers and her techniques. Kai told a made up story about his past. Ino didn't want to pry into it. She liked this young man. She really liked him a lot. As he talked her face tinted red a bit.

"So Kai, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with a smile.

Kai thought about Sayuri with a frown but then came to a realization that maybe she would never come back. The years she spent with him were great and filled him with warmth. But her last dying wish for him if he ever broke free to find someone to love him and to be there for him as much as he would for that person.

"I did once, but she passed on a while ago." He said with sadness in his voice.

Ino felt bad for asking the question and continued to sip her tea.

"I'm so sorry I asked that." Ino said.

"Don't worry about it Ino. But I have to head off." He said

"OK, You want to get a bite to eat later?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm up to it. See you later Ino-chan." He said

"Ino-chan?" She whispered.

Inside her cute mind she was doing a little dance. "Score one for the flower princess."

As soon as Ino left, Kai started to head to his new home that the kage gave him. It was a nice apartment, perfect for the time he was staying. Kai then made a circle out of sand in the middle of the floor, lit some candles, and began to meditate.

Suddenly Kai found himself surrounded by 5 figures wearing cloaks.

"Hello Kai Komoto, It's been a while" the head of the group said.

"Have you located the stone yet?" A female stated.

"Elders and guardians of the stone, I have located it inside this village. I know you forged a seal in my eyes so that I may locate it if it ever was sealed inside a person and I believe that it was sealed inside a girl in this village, I will locate it and the girl. But I would like to know how will I remove it without hurting the girl?"

"Kai, you will know when the time comes. You have a pure heart and a great dedication towards protecting all living things. But I'm afraid the darkness is starting to emerge it's self back into your world. You have a few days before the emerald will be ready to hatch. We trust you and we will count on you to save her and the world you live in. And also remember that anytime you need us, just close your eyes." The 5 elders say as they vanish.

Kai awakes to find himself in his apartment. Standing, he walks towards the window and looks out at the sky. Kai then focuses his eyes and they glow forming a pattern. The seals in his eyes like the elders stated will follow a certain trail of dark energy that would lead him to the stone.

"Nothing now, hopefully tomorrow will be when I locate it." Kai said before heading to bed.

Sakura awoke the next morning, she stretched her body. That was the best sleep she's ever had in a while. She found Naruto asleep on a chair. She chuckled at the little bit of drool coming off his lip. She also noticed how cute he looked while he's sleeping.

"Naruto, time to wake up." She says while shaking him lightly.

"Morning Sakura-chan, how did you sleep?"

"Morning yourself, as a matter of fact I slept like a baby. Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure thing, Naruto."

The both of them headed off towards a little restaurant in the middle of town. Sakura and Naruto saw Ino walking.

"Hey Ino what's up?" She asked her friend.

"Nothing much Sakura, you look really well rested." She responded.

"Yeah, she slept really good." Naruto said.

"You want to get some breakfast with us. Hinata told me about a good place that just opened." Sakura suggested.

Ino thought for a bit and thought of Kai.

"Sure, I'll bring a friend with me." She said with a giggle.

She then darted towards Kai's.

"Sakura, what did she mean by that?"

"I think Ino found a boy."

"I see, let's head there. They'll be coming soon."

Meanwhile, Kai was sleeping like a baby. It's been a while since he's slept this good. Suddenly, there was a huge pounding on his door.

"What the heck is that racket?" He thought as he opened the door. It was Ino, the girl he met yesterday.

"HI KAI-KUN, I was wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast. Sakura and Naruto are gonna meet us at a new restaurant. Wanna go with me?"

"Sure thing Ino, I'll get my stuff and see you in just a bit. Where is it located?"

"Middle of town. See you then cutie."

He shut the door. Kai then put his stuff on and proceeded to head down towards the restaurant.

Naruto and Sakura entered the place. They found Hinata working at the counter.

"Hellooo Naaarutto-Kkkkunn, Hey Sakura-san." She said with a cute blush on her face.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked her.

"I have a part time job until more missions pop up, until then I'm working here. Plus the fact that Kiba is helping out his sister, and Shino is with his father over in Suna with Shikamaru as well." She said.

"Ok, Hinata could we have a table for 4 please." Sakura asked.

"Sure thing, Sakura-san." She said with a cute smile.

Sakura and Naruto were shown to there seat. They talked for a while until Ino showed up with a blush and a smile on her face.

"Hey Ino, so is that new boy gonna show up?" Sakura said with a tease.

"Quiet Billboard Brow, he'll be here" She said with a little anger.

"Settle down Ino, I'm just teasing. I mean you were kind of sad when Choji hooked up with that village girl who's helping out with the Barbaque shop, and also that Shika's with Temari over in Suna." Sakura said.

"I know is just that I just want a boy who would understand me and like me for more of my beauty."

"Don't worry Ino, I'm sure this boy will like you for who you are." Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto" Ino responded.

As soon as Kai was approaching the restaurant, he noticed the trail leading towards the restaurant. As soon as he turned the corner, he saw the trail stop, right at Sakura.

"That's her, that's the girl who has the emerald inside of her. So she's destined to die. I'm not gonna allow that to happen." Kai said to himself.

Kai then entered the restaurant.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Next Chapter: III: Strike of the Black Feather, Sakura's Kidnapping!

So that's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. But anyway, Because a lot of people are starting to review this story and I love typing it, I'll try to update it as many times as I can. I love these characters (Except for Sasuke, He's a douch). But anyway I hope you like that Ino's gonna be a staple in this story. As for Hinata in this chapter, I threw her in because I like hinata. But Anyway Keep on reviewing and telling me what you think, Without you readers, this wouldn't be fun. See you soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Sakura's Kidnapping

Chapter III: Strike of the Black Feather, Sakura's Kidnapping!

Kai took a seat right by the blond girl. And introduced himself to Sakura and Naruto.

"Allow me to be kind to introduce myself to the both of you, my name is Kai Komoto. It's an honor to meet both of you, I've heard grand things about you both. Especially you Naruto, where I come from you have a grand reputation about you."

Naruto blushed at the statement.

"Thanks I guess."

But Sakura and Naruto told him each about themselves. The fact of Sakura being the hokage's apprentice and Naruto being trained by the legendary toad sage. Kai was amazed of there tales and of the loss and betrayal of there comrade. Naruto and Sakura don't seem fazed what so ever by it though.

"Amazing story you two. It's good to see you both have a unique bond." Kai stated.

"Are you two more than friends?" He asked.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other blushing. As Ino started laughing madly.

"The way they act you could swear that they're married." She chuckled.

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!!!" Sakura and Naruto both said, but Ino could tell they were thinking otherwise.

The four of them finished there meals. Hinata brought them the check and sat down for a moment to talk to her friends. Ino made a comment about Hinata and Kiba becoming engaged due to Tsume and Hiashi having a mutual agreement. Hinata was kind of sad that she wouldn't marry her childhood crush but still she loved Kiba and all the times he's helped her.

"Congrats to you Hinata, hope you keep the mutt in line. If he misbehaves you could always give him a flea bath." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Naruto-kun, that's not very nice to say about my future husband!" She said with a little laugh under her breath.

Sakura chuckled at Naruto's little joke. But she looked at Naruto with a new light. Thinking how much of a great husband he would make. Kai somewhat had his eye on the pinky.

"This girl is so kind to her friends, and seems so loved by everyone. I'll keep my eye on her and try not to scare her. I don't want her to die for the release of some stupid bird." He thought.

After that, the 2 parties headed off towards the movies. Ino suggested a cheesy romantic movie. Naruto and Sakura agreed. They entered the theatre. Naruto seemed bummed that it wasn't a movie with his friend from snow country, Princess Koyuki. But the fact of hanging with his crush Sakura was worth it. Ino and Kai sat towards the back of the theater and Naruto and Sakura sat towards the middle.

"Good seats huh Sakura?" Naruto asked her.

"We have a good view of the screen."

The movie started and the flood gates opened for both Ino and Sakura. Naruto didn't cry but put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura blushed a bit as did Naruto. As for Kai, he has never seen this form of entertainment but knew that if this girl wanted to see it, he would. Kai was starting to like Ino a lot. He has never felt this way about a person since Sayuri. He saw Ino crying because of the movie, so Kai wrapped his arm in a caring fashion around Ino. Ino saw this and blushed.

"Yes, Jackpot!" She thought to herself.

The movie ended as the two couples left. Naruto and Sakura headed there own way as Kai and Ino headed another way. Ino was so happy that her and Kai were bonding in a big way. She leaned into him.

"Hey Kai, thanks for a wonder day." She says.

"No problem Ino." He responded

"See you later, Kai-kun" she said giving a kiss on the cheek.

Kai's face was red, a girl just kissed him on the cheek. The last time a girl kissed him was Sayuri. But his eyes were kind of glued to Sakura. Kai then headed home to rest, he knew anytime they would strike. So he would wait it out and tune himself to the stone embedded in Sakura.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura are walking around the village. Sakura thinking of that giant hell bird she was talking to. Naruto looked over to Sakura, not paying attention to where she's going. He was worried about her.

"Hey Sakura-chan, is anything wrong?"

"Hmmm, nothing really Naruto. Just thinking to myself."

"Come on Sakura, you know you can tell me anything."

"Sorry Naruto, it's just that I'm just worried about that dream again."

"Sakura, if anything happens to me, I can overcome it you know that. I'm not gonna die that's for sure. I can't until I bring Sasuke home to you."

Sakura thinks back to that promise that Naruto made to her. She looks into his eyes. She sees confidence and commitment to that promise to her.

"Naruto, let's go someplace private. There's something I want to tell you." She says to him.

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan."

The two of them head to Hokage monument. Sakura takes a seat on the head of her mentor, Lady Tsunade.

"What's the problem now, Sakura-chan? Are you feeling alright?"

Sakura then grabs Naruto's hands. Her eyes look into his with warmth and kindness. She then starts tearing up and gives him the warmest smile she's never given anyone. Not even to Sasuke.

"Naruto, I've been thinking for the past couple of years. Thinking back to all the times I've been chasing something that will never come around. I think also to the times you've either been there for me and protected me from anything. You nearly sacrificed your life for a promise. I can never thank you for all those years of being not only my comrade in battle, and my best friend next to Ino. Thank you so very much."

"No problem Sakura, I will always be there no matter what."

"Naruto, I love you!"

Naruto opens his eyes wide.

"You, what?"

"Naruto, I love you. I love you more than anything. Sasuke broke my heart those years ago. I thought my heart would never be reforged and recover. But because of you, your smile, your protection and strength. You helped me see past the bad times I foolishly chased after him. I see your light and your sacrifice for my happiness. I want you to still bring back Sasuke, but for both of us so we can be a team again. I will do everything to make up for the pain I've caused you. I am a fool and a moron for using you those many years. Please accept me and forgive my stupidity and be my light and my love." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked at her. His heart teared to see her like this. He always respected Sakura for being so strong. He hated seeing her in pain. She need him and he needed her. He wrapped his arms around his fragile cherry blossom, rubbing his hand on her back. She continued to cry, letting out her sadness and sorrow. He was there for her, and will always be there for her.

"Sakura, I hear the sadness and pain coming from you. I always been there for you because I love you as well. Your so strong and powerful. Seeing you cry hurts me. I want to be there for you. I want to be your boyfriend and protect you. I will never let you down and will be your guardian angel. I promise to protect you because I love you more than life it's self."

The both of them looked at each other. Like two connected souls, locked lips together. Sakura and Naruto both felt it was destiny. They knew that one day they would be together and earth and heaven connected. They both stayed together for a while.

Night quickly progressed and both Naruto and Sakura headed to her apartment. They arrived at the residence. Sakura and Naruto kissed one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-hime." He says with a blush.

"You too Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she went inside.

Sakura slipped her shoes off and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. She's never been more happier.

Suddenly, a cloth covers Sakura's mouth. The sweet scent slowly knocking her out. As soon as Sakura was knocked out, duct tape is wrapped around her ankles, hands, and mouth. The two figures successfully tied up Sakura.

"Mission complete, We have the girl. Now master will be happy." The tall cloaked figure stated.

"Agreed, Kotoro-kun." The girl said.

They put Sakura into a sack and started to head out of the village. Naruto started to head back to his apartment when he forgot his stuff from Sakura's. He quickly headed back to her apartment when he sees the two thieves heading out of her apartment, seeing Sakura's feet sticking out of the sack.

"Sakura-chan, damn they have her." He thought as he started to tail her.

Meanwhile, Kai is relaxing in his apartment. Till he senses Naruto's energy.

"Naruto, what's that guy up too." He said but also notices the two energy sources he's sensed before.

"So, Vector has finally struck again, better help Naruto." Kai heads out to intercept the two forces. Unaware that another person seen Kai take off and is following.

The two caring Sakura arrive in a meadow. They tie Sakura to a tree and decides to take a rest break.

"You know, this girl is heavy." Kotoro states.

"Don't insult the girl for goodness sake." Izumi responds.

"I wouldn't worry about insults for her. In 6 days, She'll be good as dead." Kotoro says.

"Your right. Besides she's not that pretty." Izumi says with a glint of hatred.

Suddenly, they sense Naruto close by.

"What the hell, someone followed us."

"Relax Kotoro-kun. He shouldn't be a threat.

Naruto arrives by Sakura.

"What the hell, why did you kidnap Sakura?" He screams

"Stupid boy, trying to get in our way. Don't worry your precious little girlfriend will be gone in a few days." Kotoro states.

Naruto tries to strike at Kotoro, Kotoro counterstrike is devastating. Kotoro zaps Naruto with a paralyzing electric field. Naruto crumbles to the ground, allowing Izumi to bind Naruto next to Sakura.

"Please take me instead of Sakura, don't take her." Naruto Pleads.

"Sorry Kid, were taking her with us and erasing you from this planet." Kotoro says

"Why, why Sakura-chan. She's never done anything to anyone. Why target her." He asks

Izumi tells Naruto everything about what happened to Sakura as a child being embedded with the emerald. She tells Naruto all about Ashimaru and the fact that once they extract it from her she will not only die but the hellbird will be reborn to destroy the planet.

"Sakura, she's like me. She has something sealed inside of her." Naruto says while looking at her.

He didn't know that the dream was a reflection of things to come. He wish he could break his state but can't move. He wanted to hold her and protect her. He feels like he's breaking his promise to her.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry"

Before the two can start there final strike on Naruto, A giant Water cannon hits them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Izumi says.

Naruto looks to see who it is.

"Let my friends go right now! You two stole the stone and kidnapped Sakura, I'll make you pay." The voice says.

"It's lover boy!" Izumi says.

"Great, the weakling's back." Kotoro says.

Naruto recognizes the voice.

"Kai, is that you?" Naruto says.

Kai has arrived and looks angry.

"I will protect them and sacrifice everything to save them." Kai says as he jumps down.

Kai looks at Naruto and slashes his bonds free. And channels his aura into him, reviving him.

"Take Sakura, and get out of here. I'll tell you everything later. Alright?"

Naruto nods and picks up Sakura, bridal style.

Kai walks up to both Izumi and Kotoro.

"Alright you two, Game on!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Next Chapter: IV: Unexpected Help, Counterstrike on Vector

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Well that's Chapter III. The reason of these constant updates is because constant flow of Ideas. I love this story and I hope you do too. Next chapter will have fighting plus this chapter had a lot of Narusaku time as well as Kaino time as well. Hope you like it. Ino fans there will be more Kaino moments. But until next remember to help control the pet population, have your pets spayed or neutered. Good night.

"PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY"

-GBPHILSTER-


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Help

Chapter IV: Unexpected Help

Sakura opened her eyes to see Naruto caring her. Her head was woozy, and she was sleepy. The last thing she remembered was being chloroformed.

"Naruto, where am I? What's happening?" She asked Naruto.

"Sakura, your awake. Thanks to Kai we were able to get out of there. You were kidnapped and I tried to save you. Your safe now though." Naruto said.

"Really, I think we should go and help Kai." Sakura said.

"Sakura, we have to head back. I feel Kai's Chakra and it's strong. I believe that he can handle himself but I'm more worried about you." Naruto said with worry in his voice.

Sakura stood up, though Naruto helped her up. Sakura knew she wasn't ready to fight just yet.

"Your right, besides I need some shoes." She said wiggling her toes.

"We'll head back and get you some shoes and head back to help." He said.

She nodded with a smile.

"I love my Naruto-kun." She said mentally.

Meanwhile Kai started his attack on the two disciples of Vector. The clash was fierce but Kai was more than a match for them.

"Water style, Water dragon cannon" Kai screamed as the giant water dragon hits both of them.

"Lighting style, Lighting dragon missile" Kotoro shouted as it seemed like Kai vanished.

Kotoro looked to see if Kai died. But Kai appears behind him and nails him pretty good, sending him into the ground.

Kai took a hit and started coughing up a bit of blood.

"Looks like your bleeding internally." Kotoro stated while spitting up some blood from his mouth.

"You too big guy." He said with a smirk.

Izumi pulled out a sword and was about to hit a counterstrike on Kai until a kunai slices her across the cheek. Blood starts to pour down her cheek. In her mind, someone cut her beautiful face. She was angry.

"Who dares scar my beautiful face!" She screamed.

Her eyes darted towards a blond girl. Kai looked over towards the same direction.

"INO-CHAN, WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE SAGES ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Her eyes were on fire. It was looking at a demon. But Kai could tell, she was mad.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY KAI-KUN!" Ino screamed to the heavens.

Izumi had a face that could kill. Her hatred towards this new girl was enraging. Izumi is a girl you don't want to mess with. Her flaw is her beauty.

"YOU BITCH, YOU'LL PAY FOR CUTTING MY PRISTINE FACE!" She screamed while lunging at Ino.

Ino pulled out a kunai and blocks Izumi's blade.

"I can tell by your eyes that your mad at me. You know beauty isn't everything." Ino says.

"IT'S THE ONLY THING YOU UGLY SKANK!" Izumi shreaks.

"IZUMI, COME DOWN NOW. HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO STOP THESE TWO WHEN YOUR SO MAD, YOU CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT. LET'S RETREAT FOR NOW AND TALK TO MASTER TO FIGURE OUT OUR NEXT MOVE TO GET THE GIRL!" Kotoro screams.

"Your right Kotoro-kun, we'll play later blondie until then, see yah!" She says as the two disappear into a dark vortex.

Meanwhile back in the village, Naruto and Sakura gear up. Sakura puts on her ninja boots and the two head off. Surprisingly no one had seem to notice the disruption.

"Sakura, I heard about that bird that's inside of you. Why didn't you tell me about it?" Naruto asked.

"The reason is because I didn't find out about that demon bird until yesterday. I never knew about it and I feel more accepting about it for some odd reason." She said.

"They told me, that you could die if it's extracted from you. Like if they extract Kyuubi from me." Naruto said.

"That's why I must be here for you like your hear for me now. I want to be hear and protect you from Akatsuki like you want to protect me from these fiends. That's why were together and the fates brought us to this point, Naruto-kun." Sakura said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Let's go Naruto-kun" Sakura said with Naruto not far behind.

Ino is checking over Kai. Seeing his injuries.

"Kai-kun, are you alright?" Ino asks.

"A little banged up, but alright Ino-chan." Kai says with blood trickling down his mouth.

Ino had worry in her eyes. She saw Kai running after them. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that she had to follow. She started to heal Kai. Kai noticed the worry in her eyes.

"So Kai, who did they mean? Who are they after?" Ino asked Kai.

"There after your friend Sakura." Kai responded

Ino's eyes were open wide. She wanted to know what was going on. Why were they after Sakura, her best friend. She was worried and angry.

"Kai, please tell me why are they after her. Please tell me!" She said with tears starting to bloom.

"You'll have to wait." Kai responded.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL M….." She try to yell before he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't yell Ino, the reason why I can't say is because I'm waiting for Naruto and Sakura. Ok so please just bear with me." He asked her nicely.

Ino understood what Kai was saying. She felt strong when he was with her. She shook her head in response to what he said. Kai removed his hand from her mouth. As soon as Ino and Kai were done talking, Sakura and Naruto arrived at the scene.

"Were back, are you alright Kai?" Naruto asked.

"Ino, why are you here?" Sakura asked her.

Ino hugged Sakura, with tears rolling down her face. She was scared for her friend.

"Sakura, please let me help you and protect you. I want to be strong for you." She cried.

"Ino, sure you, Naruto, and Kai will be all the help I need." Sakura said.

Kai saw that this was the time to tell them the story.

"It's time to tell you three the story of the hell bird, Ashimaru." Kai said.

Naruto sat by Sakura, and Ino sat by Kai. Kai gathered up some firewood and began a campfire. And so his tale began.

Kai began his tale by telling him that he is over 5,000 years old and told them about the power of the bird that has caused him nothing but pain, loss, and loneliness. The 3 ninja gathered the story that Kai is telling them. Sakura listening and knowing more about the bird, Naruto feeling angry about the bird and how it's sort of like Kyuubi, and Ino about how sad it must be for Kai living for so many years alone without anyone to love him and to be there for him. How lonely he has been for those many years.

"That's the story, there's really not much more to tell." Kai said ending his story.

"So that's what's inside of Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yes, that's about the size of it." Kai said.

"So how can we get rid of the emerald without effecting Sakura-hime?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to give me 2 days to figure it out. Please know that I'll try to find a way as I know how precious she is to you and Ino. I know I can figure it out so that you won't die, Sakura." Kai said.

It was about 5am in the morning, when they started to head back.

Sakura hugged Kai and thanked him for saving her.

"Are you staying in the village until then?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kai responded.

"Because tomorrow is the cherry blossom festival. It's a tradition for couples and for fun and I know that you'll just love it." Naruto stated.

"I will, like I said, I'll find a way to help Sakura. I promise you Naruto and Sakura." Kai said.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said before him and Sakura left.

It was just Ino and Kai left. Ino kept thinking to herself, as it came to her. Ino loves this guy. She is in love with him but she couldn't find the words to say to him.

"Hey Ino, I'll walk you back to your home. If you'll allow me?" Kai asked.

"Sure" she responded.

The moon shun nicely and the stars were like fireflies in the sky. Both of them were walking together. Kai looked over to see Ino shivering.

"Your cold, aren't you Ino?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, it's a little chili." She responded.

"Kai-kun, what do you think of me?"

"Hmmm, what do you mean Ino?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Well, I think you're a great person. So warm and kind. Never thinking of yourself. I think you're the most beautiful girl ever. What do you think of me?"

Ino thought for a bit. Of all the information that he gave her a while ago. She was so sad for him.

"I feel so sad for you Kai-kun. When I first met you I didn't think that you would be so alone. I always felt that Naruto had a sad life without no parents, but you had the same type of life. Me and Sakura as well as Naruto feel for you but I know that you are so wonderful. I think you're the greatest person in the world. Strong, and determined. KAI-KUN I LOVE YOU.

"You love me?" He resonded.

"I've never been in love like this with anyone. I always went with my heart and now it tells me to follow it to you Kai-kun. Please let me be there for you. I would do everything for you. Please tell me you love me. PLEASE KAI-KUN WITHOUT YOU MY LIFE WOULD BE INCOMPLETE. I know we've only met for a couple of days and you don't know much about me and the same can be said about you but if you stay with me I can tell you everything and we can share our lives together. So please… Tell me you love me!" She said while her head was down, while crying.

She felt Kai's arms wrapped around her.

"Ino, I know I should say no. The dangers for you to be around me would be too great and the fact that your life could end would break me. You are the first friend I've ever made in this village. And yeah we've only met a day or two ago but to me, it's seems like we've know each other for centuries. I don't want you to get captured or killed, but I also don't want to see you hurt. I feel the same way. And I love you back Ino. Let's save Sakura together, as a couple, and as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Kai-kun… Thank you." Ino said with tears.

Then like Naruto and Sakura the day before. Ino and Kai shared a kiss. A passionate kiss that could rival any force in the universe.

The two stayed like that for a while. Until they broke the kiss and headed back to the village holding hands.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Well that's it for Chapter IV, Hope you liked it. I wanted Ino in this story because I love Ino. She's such a great character and beautiful. I love Sakura and I like Ino not as much but She's awesome. But next chapter will have a unique twist… At least I'll try. Those who are keeping up I hope you love this chapter and the next one. Sorry this chapter isn't as long but next one will be the longest chapter (maybe…)

-gbphilster–

Continue the cool reviews, I love them :)


	6. Chapter 5: The Cherry Blossom Festival

Chapter 5: The Cherry Blossom festival

"You failed to bring the girl!" Vector said to his two desciples.

"Were sorry master, we'll try harder. We still have 5 days left right." Izumi asked.

"Not exactly. The phoenix can be resurrected in 5 days, but the red moon is in 10 days. It's best that we wait until then. I will give you two 7 days to train and get strong. I need you to bring me the girl in 7 days. Do we understand?" He said.

"I heard that the red moon will give us a better chance to extract the emerald. It also makes the power of the phoenix 10 fold." Kotoro stated.

"Exactly, If we would of extracted the stone before that, the bird would only be at half power." Vector said.

"Yes sir" they both responded.

"Rest up and prepare." He said to his two disciples.

"Soon, the bird will be mine!" Vector thought while laughing.

Meanwhile, back in Konaha. The village is finishing up the preperations for the cherry blossom festival. It was a huge event in konaha and a day for couples to be bonded with each other for life, it's a day for love.

Naruto awoke, by him was his cherry blossom. Naruto didn't know what to think of this. He remembered saving her but he was blushing becase she was sleeping besided him. Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Sakura? Did you have another nightmare?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, It was pretty bad. The bird talked to me again. It told me 10 days left till I'm dead." She said while hugging Naruto.

"I'm really scared Naruto. I don't want to die." She cried.

"Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you. Come on let's get ready to have fun. The festival is about to start." Naruto said before giving her a kiss.

Sakura smiled with a blush.

"Your so sweet. You're my sweet baka." She said with a chuckle.

"And you're my cherry blossom, Sakura-hime." He said while heading to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Ino awoke from her beauty sleep. The last thing she remembered was opening the door, slipping off her shoes, and falling in her bed. She rubbed her head and thought of nothing much of that. She flashed back to her and Kai kissing but it wasn't until she felt another person in her bed. She looked over towards the person, it was her Kai-kun.

"Kai, is that you?" She asked quietly, not to be too loud.

Kai rubbed his eyes and saw Ino and just how beautiful she was.

"Yeah, Ino-chan. You pulled me into bed. I promise that nothing bad happened." He said

"Well I hope not, daddy would not be happy that a young man that I just met just had sex with his precious princess." She giggled.

"Oh so your laughing now." He said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy now. I feel like I finally found a good guy I can finally be with for the rest of my life." She smiled.

Kai wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"You are so wonderful Ino, I love you so much. Let's get ready for the festival." Kai said.

"Alright." She smiled as the two got ready.

Ino went into the rest room and came out in a beautiful kimono.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Amazing, let's head out." He said.

Ino then clunked him on the head.

"Oh no, you gonna wear my father's formal attire." She said.

"Ino won't your father think it's weird that his yukata is missing?" Kai asked kind of scarred.

"Relax Kai-kun, I'll think of something alright?"

"OK Ino-chan, anything you say."

So both of them headed off to the cherry blossom festival. Hand in hand, they were very happy. All that mattered at this moment, it was the both of them. Elsewhere, Naruto and Sakura got dressed and headed off as well bumping into Kai and Ino.

"Hey you two" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sakura how's it going?" Kai and Ino said.

Both couples entered the festival. The sky was as clear and beautiful. Warm, sunny and calm. Nothing could interrupt the two couples. As the day continued to march along, a young woman is making her way to the festival. The young woman is wearing a cloak to hide her identity. she looks to be in her mid 20's. But is very beautiful. Also with her is a young man wearing a hooded cloak with a blank mask.

"Are we almost in the village?" She asked.

"Almost there my lady, I would like to thank you for helping escape there, I know that he won't hesitate to attack me, but I'm here to help the girl." The young man said.

"No problem, the elders asked me to help out the young girl. It was the young man named Kai who asked for help. I know that Kai will be happy to see me. But him…" She said with such sorrow.

"He's strong like his father, It's been a while since I last seen him. Don't worry, I know for a fact that he won't be too mad. But brace yourself." He said with an assuring tone.

"So are you afraid they might come after you? I mean you just left them. Aren't you afraid they could kill you?"

"I'm not too worried right now, helping out his friends and my home is all I want to do right now."

She smiled at him as they were arriving, she slapped a seal on him.

"Just so no one can detect you, don't want to raise any questions." She said smiling.

"Thank you, me lady." He said very politely.

The both of them entered undetected.

Meanwhile, Kai and Sakura went to another location so Kai could take a look at the stone. Kai channeled his chakra into Sakura. She felt the warmth of Kai's energy.

"Hmmm, well it's growing and it seems like the bird is getting restless." Kai told her.

"Is there anything, you can do to remove it without me dying Kai-kun?"

"I talked to the elders last night while I was sleeping, they sent someone to this world for me. This is a person who they said could be a great help" He told her.

"Is she good?"

"I guess they said could be a great help, I guess it was more of her asking. You see Sakura, the elders can talk to anyone in any dimension. Even the afterlife. They found someone to help out. I should be able to find the person due to the certain energy she projects." He said.

"Me and Naruto trust you and I know you'll help us out. Thank you very Kai." Sakura said.

Kai and Sakura returned back to Ino and Naruto. They continued to walk around, seeing there friends with there significant others. Hinata with Kiba, Ten Ten with Lee, Neji with a girl from the Hyuga Clan, Chouji with a village girl named Sasami, Shino with his future wife, Shikamaru with Temari. All of them were happy for them for finally hooking up. The couple continued to walk around.

The couples also played carnival games. Kai won Ino a stuffed puppy. Naruto won Sakura a cute kitty plushie. The couple continued to have a load of fun. They also went to the main hall where music was playing so Naruto and Sakura started to dance together.

As Sakura was dancing with her beloved, she began to think of the future. Possibly having a baby with Naruto, marrying the blond, and living the rest of her life happy. But also the end of her life when that damn bird is removed from her being.

"Is anything wrong, Sakura-hime?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"Do you think I'm gonna die?" Sakura asked him.

"Of coarse not, I will not allow it. I can't let you die." Naruto said with determination.

"I know that's what you, Ino, and Kai are saying. It's just that I'm scared about the fact that I could not be here with you and the possibility of not having kids with you, getting married…" She broke down into tears.

Naruto held her tight. Slowly stroking her hair. He held her head and looked her in the eyes.

"Sakura, I promise you, I will protect you, I will fight for you, I will die for you. I will be your guardian angel and I promise not to let anything happen to you. You are my life and I would do anything for you. Just have faith in me, that's all I'm asking."

"Naruto-kun, Thank you so much." She said with sadness in her voice.

"I believe you, my angel." Sakura whispered.

They continued to be in the embraced as the music continues to play. They were into the music exchanging kissed and embelishing the beautiful day.

Kai and Ino also were into the music. Just like Sakura and Naruto. They were swept with the music. Exchaging Kisses and whispering how much they loved each other. Suddenly Kai picked up two signatures.

"Ino, I know how much you want this not to end. I think the people are here to help with Sakura." He said.

"Let's go Kai-kun." She said.

Ino tells Naruto and Sakura and all of them head off to a location.

The time is late, roughly around 11pm the couples meet up on top of hokage rocks.

"Kai, where are they?" Naruto asked while giving Sakura a shoulder rub.

"There here" he said pointing to two figures.

The two figures appeared out of the shadows, the first presence was familiar to Naruto and Sakura, but the second wasn't.

"Long time Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." He said as he took his hood off.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!" They screamed loud but not loud to alert anyone.

Naruto and Sakura readied in battle position. Naruto didn't know what he was planing, since he was involved with Akatsuki.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to take me to those Akatsuki Freaks?" He said.

Ino looked over the older Uchiha.

"That's Sasuke's older brother?" She thought.

"Then who's that woman?"

Itachi looked over at Naruto and Sakura as well as Ino and the young man with them. His eyes went back to Sakura.

"So girl, you're the one with the problem that I heard about." He said to Sakura.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SAKURA?" Naruto shouted.

"Me and my friend have come to help. I left Akatsuki with full intent to help out. I have no plans to go back to them anytime in the future. Uzumaki, I know we have history, I promise you I will not harm you or your friends. I put my honor and my life in your hands Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said while bowing.

Sakura walked up to him and looked in the eyes, she saw that he was telling her the truth.

"I believe you Itachi-san. Your eyes told me all I need to know." She said smiling.

Naruto was hesitant but he knew Sakura very well, if she trusted him, he could as well.

"Itachi, if Sakura believes you, so do I" He said smiling.

Kai looked at Naruto and Sakura, with a smile.

Naruto then walked up to the woman.

"Excuse me, since Itachi introduced himself to us. I think it's only fair that you say your name. I'm Naruto Uzu…" Naruto tried to say before Ino and Sakura bumped him.

"DON'T BE RUDE TO A LADY!" They said in unison.

"Sorry about Naruto-kun, he can be a little rude sometimes." Sakura said.

The woman walked up to Sakura and put her hand on her cheek.

"It's ok child, I guess it's only fair that I introduce myself." She said while taking off her hood.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kushina Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's mother. I've come to help you out Sakura." She said with a beautiful smile.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sorry about the hold up, I wanted to make this into a great chapter. I hope you like the pairing starting to brew here. I think Itachi and Kushina is interesting. But I hope you like the twist. I hope to have a new chapter in 5 days. So keep your eyes out. And keep reviewing.

And remember to give a hoot, Pollute!

Just kidding

-gbphilster-


	7. Chapter 6: Crimson storm returns

Chapter 6: The Crimson Storm Returns

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES: Thank you all for the wait. I just got a cord for my computer. So now I can continue with the story, Hope you like the new chapter. If it's shorter than what I want in a chapter. Sorry. But here's the new chapter :)**

"Lady Tsunade, do you feel that chakra presence?" Shizune said.

Tsunade had a look of shock. She knew what Shizune was talking about. It's been years since felt that presence. She immediately headed to the observation room where Sarutobi's Crystal Ball was located. She looked over the relic to view Sakura, Naruto, the new villager Kai, and Ino Yamanaka talking with 2 figures she knew well.

"What's he doing in the village, isn't that Itachi Uchiha and isn't he with Akatsuki, and why is she still alive. Kushina's been dead for years now?" She asked mentally

"Lady Tsunade, what should we do? I fear he might be after Naruto-kun and take Sakura and Ino as hostages." Shizune asked.

"Shhh, Shizune! I'm trying to listen in." Tsunade said.

Meanwhile, Naruto and the 2 kunochi's had shocked looks on there faces. Naruto especially. While Kai and Itachi stood back to listen to her tale.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm your mother Naruto, and like I said, I've come to help Sakura." She said with a stern face.

Everything was being processed fast and too quickly for him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All of his life he was alone, standing before him was the woman who gave birth to him. He was unsure if this was a dream or a nightmare.

"Are you really my mother, and if so how did you arrive, are you alive or dead?" He asked her.

Her eyes turned towards her son, Itachi told her all about him. How skillful and selflessly he fights for his friends. She walks over and looks into her sons eyes.

"Naruto, I died after you were born. I wish I could have been there to protect you, I know you probably think I'm the worst mother in the world. I know you think that. I just ask for your forgiveness. If you hate me, I understand. I'm scum and if it takes forever to earn your love just say so. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to be your mother and love you. Just plea…" She was about to continue when Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Mother, I can't believe that you're here. I see from your eyes that you mean every word you say. I don't hate you, I use to think my parents left me here to rot and to abandon me to die because of the fox. But mother, I understand. I'm so happy, if you're here for good, please say you'll stay with me mother." Naruto cried.

It was a wonderful moment for both mother and son, as Sakura and Ino looked on with tears. Kai and Itachi looked on smiling.

"So Kai, how do we begin?" Sakura asked.

"I was given information from the elders about the black phoenix. They also contacted Itachi-san, believing that he could be of some help. So come to this location early tomorrow so we can begin, OK Sakura." She said with a smile.

Kushina gave Sakura a piece of paper with a location. It was located in a cave not to far from town.

"So that's it for now, it's that all your gonna tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow." Kushina said.

With that Naruto and Sakura headed home. While Ino decided to head out with Kai to help out. It took Kai and the others a couple of hours to arrive at the location. A cave outside of Konaha.

"Well, this is the place." Kushina said.

"This place is creepy, are you sure that this place is where the thing inside of Sakura is gonna be extracted?" Ino asked.

"It sure is Ino-chan. I'm pretty sure that when this is all said and done. Sakura's life will return and those creeps will never trouble her or you again." Kai said.

"I promised Kushina-san that I would do anything to help you kids out. With and knowledge of genjutsu and my combat skills, I'll be able to counter anyone who comes our way. I told Naruto I would protect his girl and his friends." Itachi said.

"Well I'm glad that you are on my side, and I know for a fact we can save her life from that evil force." Kai said with a smile while Ino stood beside him.

"ALRIGHT YOU 3 SLACKERS, LET'S GET TO WORK TO SAVE SAKURA-SAN!" Kushina said with a determined voice.

"YES KUSHINA-SAN!" Ino, Kai, and Itachi said. As the four of them got started prepping everything for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura are walking back to her apartment. When there approached by 2 familiar figures.

"Lady Tsunade, Shizune-san! What are you doing on this fine night?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and Sakura, would you explain why you were talking to a S-class missing-nin?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura and Naruto then go into a long story about everything. Tsunade and Shizune hug Sakura. And wish her and Naruto all the luck.

"I want to help you out Sakura, you are my student after all." Tsunade said.

"Me too, Sakura-san. I really want to help out." Shizune said with a sad tone.

Naruto looked at Sakura, He saw a look of happiness. She was so happy that so many people cared about her. After all, this was her village.

"I know you guys care about me, and yes I need all the help I can get. I want to live for a long time. I want to start a family, and I want to be a great kunochi. I know with help from all my friends I can do it." Sakura said with appreciation.

"Well see you tomorrow then Sakura." Tsunade said as her and Shizune headed out.

Naruto walked Sakura back to her apartment. The both of them looked at each other. Blushes on both on there faces.

"Naruto, can you stay with me tonight. Please I would feel a lot safer." Sakura said.

"You got it Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto and Sakura headed to bed, holding each other's hand as they drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Vector was talking with his men. With a evil look on his face.

"I know for a fact, that the elders sent down someone to help the vessel. I want you to stop the process and do it immediately. If the vessel doesn't have the stone, kill the girl. Do I make myself clear?" Vector said.

"We hear and obey." The 3 said as they headed off.

Vector stood with a smirk. The time was drawing near.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE ASHIMARU, THEN NO ONE CAN!" He screamed as he laughted.

Elsewhere, Kushina and the other are preparing the final preperations.

"It's done. Everything is ready for tomorrow." Kai said.

"Awesome work. Now Itachi, I need a foot rub." Kushina said with a smirk.

"Ok?" Itachi said with a weird remark.

"ME TOO, KAI-KUN!" Ino said with a charm that seemed to slay him everytime.

Ok, Ino-chan!" Kai said getting started pampering his flower princess.

So Everything was ready and all the pieces are together, Naruto and Sakura both prepared for an eventful day ahead of them.

"I'm scared, Naruto-kun?"

"I know, me too. But like I said, I'll protect you." Naruto said with a kiss to her as they held each other.


	8. Chapter 7: Extraction Complete

Chapter 7: Extraction Complete, A new threat!

"And in the end

We lie awake, and we dream of making our escape"

From Death and all of his friends "COLDPLAY"

(This chapter contains, two girls kissing. Going with a lesbian coupling in this story. So if you don't like this stuff please stop reading the story.)

Darkness surrounded her once again, Something she seen before but for some odd reason, she invited this surrounding. She knew that her life was gonna depend on Kushina, Itachi, Kai, Ino, and her beloved. She looked at a being. It was not of a giant death bird, but of a beautiful black haired woman. Beautiful and powerful, her eyes were of that of the bird, but these eyes were calming and inviting. The woman looked at her. She looked exactly like her. It was overwhelming. And overtaking for her at the same time. She was playing a stringed instrument and singing a beautiful song.

"Black smoke engulfs a pink sky, shows me sorrow, pain, and longing.

Love for my beloved shows me the key

Grand love and escape is what I beckon.

Release me from my lonely bondage

Please set me free."

Sakura approaches her. She hears the sadness of her voice.

"That's a beautiful song." Sakura says to her.

The young woman sets her guitar. She looks at the pinked haired woman. Stands up and walks up to her.

"Why don't you have a seat, Sakura." She said with warmth.

Sakura has a seat next to the young woman. The woman pulls out some tea and pours some for her.

"Thank you very much." Sakura says.

"Who are you, I thought this is where Ashimaru is living?" Sakura asks her.

The woman smiles and chuckles.

"Young Sakura, I am Ashimaru. Well the true form of it." She said.

Sakura's face was puzzled. She would never think of the evil bird of destruction and death to be such a wonderful person, who seems too peaceful at heart.

"So let me get this straight, the evil bird that Vector wants is actually a beautiful woman." Sakura said with confusion.

She chuckled at Sakura's face.

"Don't worry about it, I sense our time together is running short. I know your friends are doing everything they can to save both of us. I'm sorry for what I said before. I just wasn't sure about your friends determination and now I can see that the blond haired boy is ready to risk everything for you. Keep the faith alive." She smiled.

"Thanks Ashimaru." Sakura said

"Call me Yuna. I hope this isn't the last we see each other Sakura. I know you and me will cross paths again." She said before picking up her guitar.

"And in the end, we lie awake, and we dream of making our escape" She sings as Sakura dissapears.

Sakura then awoke to find Naruto asleep. She smiled to see Naruto right beside her.

"Naruto-kun, it's time to wake up." She said feeling like a whole new person.

Naruto awoke to see his Sakura-hime. He smiled back at her.

"Alright, Sakura-hime let's get this show on the road." Naruto said with just as much energy and life.

Both of them shared a nice breakfast before a knock at Sakura's door shocked both of them. Sakura opened the door to reveal Tsunade and Shizune.

"Ready to go you two?" Tsunade asked the two ninja.

"Let's do this, Naruto-Kun." Sakura said with a fist clenched.

The four of them headed out for the location. Sakura looking into the distance, fearing the possibility of her end or her new beginning.

Elsewhere, The three figures are on there way with extreme speed. One of them stops.

"Miyu, why are you stopping?" The female asked.

"Asami, I'm sorry, I mean why are we doing this? I don't want to do this." Miyu asked

"Girls, I don't want to do this either but if we want to live we have to get the stone." The guy said.

"Tomo-kun, Miyu-chan, I don't either but like you said, we'll die if we don't follow through. The 3 seals on our necks makes it so if we try to break orders we'll die." Asami responded.

Miyu held her head down. Asami walked up to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Relax, I know you don't want to but we'll find a way to break this seal. OK, Miyu-chan." Asami said.

"Let's get going you two, we'll be there in a couple of hours." Tomozu said.

The three dissappear towards there destination. As in another location Naruto and Sakura as well as Tsunade and Shizune arrive.

"Kai-kun, Sakura's here as well as Lady Hokage, Shizune, and Naruto." Ino said.

Kushina froze for a second, it's been years since she saw the toad sanin. And she was really nervous about her seeing herself.

As soon as Sakura and her group entered the cave, Itachi bowed to Tsunade.

"After this is all said and done, were gonna talk do you understand that, Uchiha Itachi!" Tsunade said with a roar in her voice.

"Understood Lady Hokage." He said.

Tsunade hugged Kushina with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you were gone forever, Your son told me everything. You should be lucky to be here." She said.

"The elders said that if this is successful, I can be granted life." Kushina said.

Before they continued, Sakura told them about Ashimaru's true form. Kai pondered for a bit.

"Well the elders told me some info about Ashimaru, but I guess not all considering that Ashimaru's a girl!" He said with confusion.

"Is she beautiful?" Ino asked

"Very beautiful, and she sings wonderfully. I don't want her to fall into the wrong hands you guys." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, we won't let anyone take her." Itachi said.

"Now that's taken card of, let's get this started." Kai and Kushina said.

Kai told Sakura to strip down to her bra and panties and take her sandles off. Sakura complied to this response. Ino then started to paint ruins all over her body. From her head to her toes, Sakura was painted with these ancient symbols.

"Kai, are you sure this will work?" Naruto asked his new friend.

"It should work, I can tell that she's ready." Kai said.

Itachi and Kushina then proceeded to tie Sakura's Arms and legs with special glowing rope to 4 stakes. Tsunade helped as well.

"Whoa, why are you tying her up?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry son, this is only for part of the ritual." Kushina said.

"Don't worry Naruto, This should take only 15 minutes." Ino said.

Naruto had a look of worry for his girlfriend. When Shizune put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I have faith there help Sakura-san." She said with resolve.

Suddenly Itachi perked his head up.

"Lady Tsunade, Place something over the entrance!" He said to her.

"Why Itachi?" She said before noticing 3 signatures heading in this direction. At the rate of speed there going, they would arrive in less than 20 minutes.

"Unreal, guys I think were gonna have company." Tsunade said.

The party look towards the chakra signatures. The pulsed that of strong opponents. Tsunade then placed something to block the cave's entrance.

"Kai-kun, should we start?" Ino asked her boyfriend.

"Kushina, Itachi let's get started." Kai said.

Kushina, Itachi and Kai stood in a triangle formation and started channeling Chakra into the certain location. With there chakra flowing, the ruins on Sakura started to glow.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Ino I need you guys to channel chakra with us by grabbing one of us." He said.

"Naruto, put your hands on Sakura's arms to start channeling chakra into her." Kai said as Naruto went to his beloved.

"I love you Naruto." She said.

"I love you too Sakura-hime." Naruto said as he channeled his chakra into Sakura. As well as Ino holding Kai, Shizune holding Itachi, and Tsunade holding Kushina.

Sakura started to feel pain like never before. It was like having her body being compressed by Gaara again. It was like training 20 days straight with Lady Hokage. And having her heart broken by Sasuke over and over again. But Naruto's calming chakra was keeping her peaceful. Even though she started to scream like she was having her limbs were being ripped off, it was calming to have her prince there to protect her. A blinding aura erupted around her. As the color was that of green

Naruto held on to her as good as she could. He could feel the pain from his love. But he believed in her as he channeled his chakra into her as well as his friends and family. It hurt him to hear her scream in such agony. But he knew she was very strong, and he knew that she overcome the intense pain.

"Hang in there Sakura, I believe in you!" He said.

Outside, the three arrived. Asami sensed the aura erupting from the young woman. Miyu and Tomotsu were pondering what Asami was planning.

"Asami-chan, what should we do. Do we strike now or wait?" Miyu asked.

"We'll wait till they extract the stone from her then we'll strike, I have a plan." She said.

"I believe you two." Tomotsu said.

Finally with the aura diminished the color faded to black as the eruption of the bird from her body. Naruto still sensed her lifeforce still active.

"Good, Sakura-san is still alive." Kushina said

"MOTHER, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Naruto said.

"Were extracting the stone from her" She said.

"But are you afraid we might kill her." Ino Said.

"With the ruins on her body and all of our chakra we should extract it without incident." She said with confidence." Kushina said.

A bright aura started to emit from Sakura's Stomach. As a bright black glow shun brighter and a orb levitated from her stomach.

"THAT'S IT, THE STONE IS OUT OF HER." Kai said with a smile.

The stone floated gently down into Sakura's hand. Naruto looked at his lovely Cherry Blossom with a smile. Tsunade walked over to Sakura to check if she was still alive.

"Don't worry Naruto, Sakura's alive but she'll be out for a while." She said.

Naruto picked her up gently, And the team emerged from the gave. Kai grabbed the stone. Ino looked at Kai with worry.

"So does that mean your leaving, Kai-kun?" She thought.

As soon as leave the cave, The three ninja arrive in front of them.

"You have something that belongs to our master, I'm gonna ask you to give it up." Asami asks the team.

"That's the stone, Asami-chan! In the young man's hand." Miyu said.

"We'll at least the girl won't be harmed." Tomotsu thought.

"Sorry, I can't allow to take what I've been trying to get back. This stone cannot fall into the hands of someone evil like yourselves." Kai responded.

"Then I guess we have to take it from you." Asami said while getting into a battle stance.

"Miyu-chan, Tomo-kun showtime." She said as they got into battle stance.

"Naruto, Ino! Take Sakura somewhere safe. We'll handle them." Kai said.

"Kai-kun." Ino said before Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Ino, come on we'll bring her to a safe location. Then we'll step in." Naruto said.

Ino nodded and went off with Naruto and Sakura.

We'll that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be a little actiony. But I hope you like it.

I took a line from a Coldplay song, Death and all of his friends. "And in the end We lie awake, and we dream of making our escape" I think it summed up what I wanted to go for in this chapter. I would really like your imput so please, Review!

Also the three characters added to the story are essential to this story, Me and two other friends are playing these characters in a Naruto d20 campaign. Asami, Tomotsu, and Miyu. Please comment on them. Because I'm thinking of throwing them in the sequel with Kai and Ino.

Name of upcoming sequel: Naruto: Curse of Blossom Country.

Set to come out Mid August.

-Philip-


	9. Chapter 8: Ultimatum

Chapter 8

Naruto, Ino arrived in a clearing and put Sakura by a tree. Naruto gave her his coat and placed her head on the coat.

"There you go, Sakura-hime. We'll need you to rest up." He said with a smile.

"Are you sure she'll be safe?" Ino said.

Naruto put a seal onto Sakura. He channeled chakra and Sakura dissapeared.

"NARUTO, WHERE DID SAKURA GO?" Ino screamed.

"She's alright, she's hiding. I put a Vail seal so now it looks like she's invisible no one can detect her, not even animals. The seal will wear off as soon as she wakes up or when I dispel it." Naruto said.

"How do you know seals?" She asked him.

"During the two years I was with ero-sanin, he told me about my father. And how much of a seal expert. So being the seal expert he is, he was able to help me master seals like my father." He said.

"Who was your father?" She asks him.

"Can't tell you, sorry Ino I want Sakura to be the one to hear it." He said.

"Oh poo, oh well let's head out." Ino said as the two headed back to the action.

Meanwhile the battle was just underway. Tomotsu clashed with Itachi, while The two girls clashed with Kushina and Kai. While Tsunade and Shizune headed back to the village to get more reinforcements.

"Crud, I'm facing off against an Uchiha. What luck I have these days!" Tomotsu said with a grumble.

Itachi started flying through hand signs.

"Fire style, Grand Fireball" Itachi said as a fireball flew at Tomotsu.

Tomotsu dodged them and nailed Itachi with a punch. Dug out a scroll and launched about 20 shuriken. It looked like they hit Itachi.

"Bullseye." Tomotsu said in his mind.

Suddenly a poof, as a log was there instead.

"CRUD!" Tomotsu said, "my shuriken never miss."

Asami deployed a chakra sword from her hand, and Miyu got ready for a fight. Both of them clashed Kushina and Kai.

"Why are you three doing this?" Kushina asked.

"We can't say, we have to take that stone. Please can you give us it?" Miyu said.

"No way, sorry can't do that." Kai said.

Kai finally noticed that the stone had no life force. He always felt a presence inside the stone. But now there was no life force inside the stone.

"Eh, uh oh!" Kai said with a look of shock.

"What's up Kai?" Kushina said.

"Ashimaru isn't in the stone! I can't feel it?" He said with a scared tone.

Both Kushina and Itachi looked at him baffled.

"Well where is it?" Itachi asked.

Meanwhile as Sakura is sleeping, having a wonderful dream with her and Naruto eating a picnic. When she hears singing in the distance.

"People wanna fight for fun

But what is a battle when the war's already been won

People wanna break what's built

There's no use crying when the milk's already been spilt

Here's a needle, here's a thread

Sew yourself up, clear your head

Here's a needle, here's a thread

Oh no, I meant exactly what I said"

"Is that you Yuna?" Sakura said in a puzzled voice, "But I thought that you were extracted?"

Yuna puts down her guitar and looks at the beautiful kunoichi.

"You can say they extracted the stone, but I escaped before and you can say I fused myself into you." She said.

Sakura looked at her with a look of curiosity.

"So you are apart of me?" She said.

"In a sense." She said.

"I can help as much as I can to you young one, you and me were meant to do something, we can stop this threat. I know that we can stop Vector." She said.

Sakura thought it over and agreed with her.

"Your right, we have to work together to defeat him. I have to help my friends." She said with determination.

"Now let's help your friends." She said.

Before Sakura wakes up from her sleep, she can hear her sing a beautiful song.

"Now here I lie on my own in a separate sky

And here I lie on my own in a separate sky

I don't wanna die on my own here tonight

But here I lie on my own in a separate sky"

Sakura awoke with Naruto's coat on her. Rubbing her eyes, she knew what she had to do, she had to join in the fight. She felt her body a little warm. A even felt a little stronger, must of been the power of Yuna but she knew she had to help her Naruto-kun.

"I'm coming Naruto-kun!" She said as she vanished in a black blur.

Meanwhile on the battle field, things were really heating up.

"RIPPING AIR TALLONS" Tomotsu screamed as ripping blades of air hit Itachi.

"ITACHI-SAN!" Kushina said as she gets nailed hard by Asami.

Kai is also nailed pretty hard as Miyu hits him.

Just then Naruto and Ino arrive on the scene. Naruto helps up his mother and Ino goes over towards Kai.

"Thanks son." She says to Naruto.

"Ino-chan, thank you so much" he said with a smile.

"Asami, what should we do? They say the stone is useless and I don't see the girl that Vector sensei described." Tomotsu said.

"I guess we'll take the red haired girl for questioning." Asami said.

"You know Asami-chan, we don't have to take hostages. He just said the pink haired girl." Miyu said.

"Hmm, your right. I don't want to but... I JUST DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Asami said.

Kushina got up from the ground and looked at the 3 of them.

"What do you mean you don't want to die? Are you three being threatened?" The red haired woman asked them.

Before Asami could answer the question she flashed back to what Vector said to her.

(FLASHBACK)

You see years ago, Miyu, Asami and Tomotsu were 3 of the strongest ninja in the land. Till one day a Dark group more powerful than Akatsuki killed the three of them. It was Vector who resurrected them from the dead. He gave the three of them seals as part of a life debt. That was 2 years before the group attacked Sakura.

(A couple of days ago)

Asami entered Vector's thrown room there she bowed to the evil lord.

"My master, what is it that you request?" She asked him.

He looked at her with a laugh.

"Let me ask you something Asami? Do you love Miyu?"

"I love her more than life itself." Asami responded.

"Do you think about her everyday, every second!" He said.

"Yes, why are you asking?" She responded.

"Well, what would you do if she died?" He said with a smirk.

Her eyes looked down at the floor with sadness.

"My world would be destroyed." She said.

He walked right up to her and looked into her eyes and her seal.

"Hmm, I have an Idea. If you succeed in this mission, I will let her free. I will remove the seal I placed on her." He said.

"But if you fail, she will die. I will destroy her body with the seal. You were the one who begged me to bring her back as well as that fool Tomotsu, since I didn't see fit about brining her back. But like I said by asking me to resurrect her you continued to extend you and Tomotsu's life debt, do we have an understanding." He said with a dark look in his eyes.

She shook her head.

"Remember, the two of you have 4,000 years left on your life debt. If you succeed in this mission, maybe I'll make you two captains of my soon to be milliary." He said.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Remember you cannot tell her as well." He said as he sent her away.

She opened the door to see Tomotsu there.

"Did he agree to it, You and me both agree that Miyu shouldn't be with us if we follow his orders." Tomotsu said.

"Yeah." She said with a look of somber in her eyes.

Tomotsu looked at his long time friend and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you love her but maybe we can find someone to remove the seal from us and stop him. You have to trust me on this one Asami-chan." He said with assurance.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

(Flashback)

"Sorry I can't tell you." She said. "We're gonna have to take a hostage, and I think I know the target!" She screamed and pointed at Ino. Miyu blurs over towards Ino grabbing her and blurring back to her friends.

"Let me go now!" Ino says trying to break free.

"INO-CHAN! Let her go, she has nothing to do with this. Leave her alone." Kai said.

Itachi tried to strike at Asami, but Miyu appeared beside her and Ino.

"Sorry Itachi-san, but if you try I'll have to kill the girl." She said with sorrow

"Crud" he said.

"Bring us the Pink haired girl in 6 hours to a cave north of this location and we'll give you the hostage back. Sorry of doing this but we have to." She said disappearing with Ino and Miyu and Tomotsu follow.

"KAI-KUUUUN" Ino screams before disapearing.

"Ino, no Ino." Kai said hitting the ground.

Naruto then walks up to his new comrade.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll get her back." He says.

"Yes we will." A voice says behind them.

All of them turn around to see Sakura.

That's it for Chapter 8. Tell me your opinions by leaving me feedback. IT'S TO FEED MY EGO MUHAHAHAHA just kidding. But reviews are cool so leave them. Also about the two things that Yuna was singing. The first is from Coldplay's unreleased demo "Bloodless Revolution" and the other is from another Coldplay song "Prospek March" And I know what your probably thinking and the answers yes I love coldplay.

But I hope you stick around for the next chapter. It will start to lead the the final battle.


	10. Chapter IX: Vector gets his prize

Chapter 9

Vector gets his prize

"Sakura, is that you?" Naruto asked his princess.

With the fusion with Ashimaru, Sakura gained a new look to her. Her eyes were gold, and her hair had black streaks in it. And she projected a strong aura around her.

"Where did they take Ino?" She asked.

They told Sakura where they took Ino, and why.

"Listen Sakura, If we want Ino back. We have to think of a way to make sure that you and her won't be harmed. If we can think of a way for a diversion then we can save her and make sure you don't fall into enemy hands." Itachi said.

"I understand clearly Itachi-san." Sakura said. "I mean, Ino's my best friend, and if I have to be taken then so be it."

"Sakura-hime, I can't lose you." Naruto said

"Naruto-kun, I have to do this. To save Ino, even at the risk of my life." Sakura said with a sad look.

Naruto grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Look Sakura-hime, I vow to make sure we get through this." Naruto says with a passion.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she says with a giggle.

Kushina tells them it's time to go.

"Right, Let's go and save Ino." Kai said, as the ninja head off.

Elsewhere, The three ninja arrived in the cave with a bound and gagged Ino.

"They should be here soon, so guys rest up." Asami said.

Ino looked at her captors, struggling against her bindings. Miyu looked at there captive and saw the look of sadness.

"Come on Asami-chan, we can let her go and we can take Vector." She said.

"Sorry Miyu-chan, we can't do that." Asami said with sorrow in her voice.

"Why, why can't..." Miyu said before a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Miyu, just follow her orders please." Tomotsu said as he let go of her mouth.

Miyu didn't know what to think of her girlfriend's activity. Asami sat by the caves entrance, as Tomotsu sat in a corner. Miyu's heart was breaking a bit. She sat by Ino. Miyu felt bad for the girl and she was feeling her sorrow. She knew Asami had to follow orders, but she didn't know why.

"Alright, I'll remove the gag. Just as long as you don't scream. OK." Miyu said with a smile.

Ino nodded her head in response. She removed the gag and took the piece of cloth out of her mouth.

"Thank you, I was suffocating." Ino said.

"We're sorry we kidnapped you. But it was so we could..."

"Bring Sakura to your leader" Ino responded.

"Please forgive Asami-chan, I'm not really sure why we have to go threw with this. But I follow wherever she goes." Miyu said.

"Why, why is this really for. I mean all this so that Vector creep can take the bird out of Sakura, my best friend." Ino said.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure Asami-chan has her reasons for following his order. Before she would never go through with something like this." She said.

"What do you mean?" Ino said.

She began to tell Ino the story on how her and Asami and Tomotsu started off as leaf nin. How they met and began there years as ninja.

"It was years ago when we graduated ninja academy. We were the tops of our class. Tomotsu was an expert at throwing weapons, I was great at using my beautiful hands, and Asami-chan was great at manipulating chakra to create her own weapons with her chakra. We were put into a team and became a great group of ninja. Not as good as the sanin, but close to it.

4 years later me and Asami fell in love and married. People at first didn't like the fact that we were wed, but the hokage gave us the vows and became a married couple. Me and her were inseperable and nothing could stop us. We became jonin and even lead a team together, while Tomotsu married a girl he had a crush on since Ninja academy."

"So you 3 were the great ninja I heard amazing stories about you three. But how did you three die." Ino asked.

Miyu told Ino about the group in black cloaks that attacked them viciously, instantly wiping them out and when Vector resurrected all three of them.

"And that's my sad story, we don't mean to do this like you said, were just here to serve our master. Don't hate us but we have to succeed in our mission otherwise master will remove these seals on our necks and kill us." Miyu said.

Suddenly Ino realized something.

"Seals, what do you mean seals?" She asked.

Miyu pointed to her neck and showed her a seal.

"I know someone who can help you guys, he told me that he can do seals. Maybe he can remove seals." Ino said chuckling.

Miyu was happy, hopefully that this person can help them.

"Hey guys, this girl can help us with the seals on our neck she said. She knows someone who can help us." Miyu said with happiness.

"Really Miyu!" Tomotsu said.

"I hope it can work." Asami said mentally, looking at Miyu.

Tomotsu untied Ino, she rubbed her wrists. She looked at the three of them with sadness. But also with a look of happiness.

A couple of hours pass until Naruto and crew arrive to the location.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Kushina asked her.

Sakura nodded as she was ready to face whatever they had planned.

"We brought Sakura like you demanded, now can we have Ino back?" Kai asked.

Ino came out, she was unharmed. She looked over everyone and saw Naruto.

"Ino, your safe Are you alright?" Sakura asked her.

"Yeah, Naruto get up here I want you to see something." She said.

"Um, OK?" He said with a question.

"Ino-chan, always acts this way whenever she's gonna do something crazy. What's she up to." Kai asked himself.

Naruto went towards the 3 ninja as Kai and Ino talked.

"So, after this all said and done, your gonna leave back to your home?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I think that I'm gonna restart Blossom country, hopefully more people will come and make new homes and bring it back to what it once was, a beautiful and peaceful village." Kai said with determination.

"Because I was thinking, Kai I want to come with you." She said.

"Ino, I know you want to. But what about your friends and family. What about Sakura, your best friend?" He asked her.

"I've been thinking about it for a while, and I know I'll be leaving them all behind. But Kai-kun, I love you so much. Being without you would be so difficult for me to think about. I know ever since we met, It was fate and destiny. You and me are so perfect together. Just please let me go with you, with my knowledge of flowers and from what you said about blossom country tells me I can gladly help out." She said convincingly.

It took Kai a minute to think of it. Kai loved Ino with all of his heart and believe that she was destined to be with him.

"I agree with you 100 percent. I want you to come with me and start a family with me. When this is all said and done you can live with me." He said.

Ino leaped into his arms and both of them hugged each other.

Naruto and Sakura looked over the seals on the three ninja. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Is something up Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"These seals are advance level and well made. Better than the advance ones that ero-sanin showed me, but like my father, I'm a good seal master and I can help you three out." He said.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun." Miyu said.

Elsewhere, Kushina and Minato looked at the leaf nin.

"Thank you very much for your help so far, Itachi-san." Kushina said with a blush.

"No problem, Kushina-san." He said.

"Listen, I don't know if you have anywhere to stay but if you wanted, err, um" He tried to say.

"Why Itachi, are you asking me to move in with you?" She said jokingly.

"If you want to that is?" He said.

"Sure why not, thank you very much Itachi." She said before kissing him on the lips.

Before Naruto could get started on Asami and her friends, the cave erupted with a fissure.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Sakura said before Naruto caught her before she hit the ground hard.

"VECTOR'S HERE!" Miyu screamed.

Vector and his two loyal minions were right by his side as he entered the cave. He looked to see that Ashimaru has intergraded herself into the pink haired girl. And also sees Miyu, Asami, and Tomotsu with a little rebellion in there eyes.

"Hmmm, so I see that my prize is here." He said. "And I can also see three little rebels here, or should I say two." He said before snapping his fingers.

Miyu was surrounded by a electric aura and suddenly started screaming.

"MIYU-CHAN!" Asami screamed as she ran to her beloved.

"Too late, you failed to bring the girl to me, now you must pay the penalty." He said while Izumi laughed.

"What are you doing to her?" Kai said.

"Robbing her of her life of course." He said coldly.

"Stop it now, leave Miyu alone you creep" Ino said before Miyu hit the ground.

Asami rushed right over to Miyu. Checking on her pulse.

"Asami, how is she?" Tomotsu asked.

Asami paused for a moment and held her in a hug and started to cry. Tomotsu and everyone could tell that the young girl who was resurrected was now dead. Kushina hugged Itachi and cried for the two kunoichi, Kai and Ino also embraced each other.

Naruto and Sakura looked at him with anger in there eyes.

"You piece of trash, how dare you do that to her. You brought her back from death, just so you could rob her of a chance to be alive again. I will crush you into dust." Naruto said unleashing some of the fox's chakra.

Sakura started to emit some of the phoenix's aura around her. She felt Asami's pain and flew in a frenzy and struck Vector. But he caught her fist.

"Huh, what the hell?" She said.

"Cover me you two." He said as he wrapped Sakura in a bear hug.

Izami and Kotoro flew through hand signs and a barrier erupted around them. Before Naruto flew at them, Itachi grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto, don't try it. If you do you'll be fried. That's a barrier jutsu, and by feeling that aura it could do some damage to you." He said.

Sakura tried to struggle against it but Vector turned her around and gave her a kiss on the lips. As the kiss was put on Sakura, she could feel something happening.

"What's going on, why am I feeling weak. I feel like I'm dying." She said in her mind as she sees Yuna fading.

"Sakura, looks like this is goodbye, Vector's finally got me, I'm sorry Sakura." Yuna said.

"No, Yuna, you have to fight it. I don't want to die." Sakura said.

Suddenly a voice came to her.

"Maybe you won't have to die." The voice said.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"I want to help you Sakura so you can protect the person I love, that's if you want to save the one you love." The voice said.

"Wait, is that you..." Sakura tried to say.

"Do you trust me or not?" The voice asked again.

"Yes, I trust you to help me save Naruto, Itachi, Ino, Kai, Kushina, and Yuna! CHA!"

"Then, let's kick butt." The voice said.

"Good Luck and I know you can do it." Yuna said before vanishing.

Sakura's body fell limp as the barrier faded. Vector threw Sakura at Naruto.

"I no longer need this pile of garbage, you can have it." He said as Naruto caught her body.

A black aura erupted around Vector, as the cave started to fall around them.

"Hey guys we got to get out of here!" Kai and Tomotsu said

Naruto picked up her body and noticed that she wasn't dead.

"I feel a life force in her." He thought.

Naruto looked at Asami while the cave started coming down.

"I know she's dead but you will die too if you don't leave right now." Naruto said.

"Why not die, the person I was fighting for is no longer here. She was my world and he took her away. Naruto, please defeat him for Miyu. I want to stay here with her and die. Please go now and stop him." Asami said with sorrow.

Naruto sat Sakura down gently. And punched her in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! DO YOU THINK MIYU WOULD WANT THAT! GET UP AND LEAVE WITH ME ASAMI!" Naruto screamed.

Asami thought it over for a bit and agreed with Naruto and picked up her dead body and left the cave with him. As all of Naruto's friends left the cave.

"Finally, master is reaching the pinnacle of power and soon this world will fall to our master." Both Kotoro and Izumi both rejoiced.

Suddenly Vector struck both of them. Grabbing both of them.

"Master, what are you doing?" Izumi asked.

"Why are you hurting us?" Kotoro asked.

"You two will make great additions to my body ahhhh!" He said before combinding there bodies to his already surfacing body.

Outside for Naruto and friends, there eyes are turned to the cave seeing the earth around them erupt with dark energy. Asami had Miyu's head on her lap.

"I can't believe that your gone from me, I should of listened to you Miyu, I'm sorry. I'll make him pay for you my love" She said with tears still sheading from her eyes as the cave exploded. In the distance the smoked cleared and saw Vector in his true form.

"At last after years and years I have finally arisen from the black flames and now, Kaosu has returned to destroy everything in this planet, starting with you fools. HAHAHAHA!"

(And that's it for this chapter, this was a hard one for a bit, I rewrote the beginning of this chapter 7 times and sorry if it seems like it's rush. But I like the final product. I hope to finish this story in 5 weeks. I want to do a chapter a week. Bonus Chapter will be coming next week. It's pretty much a filler chapter telling Kai's past and his love Sayuri. It will be interesting, it also tells about Vector (Kaous) Comment and tell me about the story. See you next time.)

-Philip-


	11. Chapter X: The Fight begins

Chapter X

The Fight Begins

Storm clouds erupted from the sky. Lighting shot though the darken sky. Standing infront of Naruto and his friends was the man formally known as Vector who revealed his name to be Kaosu. Black fire surrounded him and engulfed him. His body tone went from lean to bulky. The color of his skin went from pale to black. Spikes came from his arms and legs. His eye color also was a dark tint of crimson. He looked at the heroes with an evil grin and malice in his laughter.

"AHAHAHA!, I've never felt this strong in my life. Feel my anger and rage and die!" He screamed as he charged Kai.

"CRUD, He's coming fast!" Kai thought to himself.

In an instant, Kaosu vanished and reappeared behind Kai and bashed him into the wall.

"Kai-kun!" Ino said before suffering a hit from Kaosu, As Kaosu smacked her with the back of his fist sending her hard to the ground.

"Heaven's Legacy, Searing White Flame" Itachi screamed as a blast of white fire hit Kaosu.

"Checkmate" Itachi said.

"Itachi-san, he's still there." Kushina said.

He looked to see Kaosu there with no burn marks, not even a singe.

"That was a little warm but no dice there Itachi-san." He said

"Hmm, quite impressive, this guy is so strong, never the less, this attack should do it." Itachi said.

"AMATERASU" He said as black flames engulfed Kaosu.

Naruto looked at him as the flames seemed to be absorbed into Kaosu.

"What the hell, this is nuts." Naruto said as the black flames vanished.

"Really, is that the best that one of the most feared of the Uchiha can muster up." Kaosu said very cocky. Vanished and nailed Itachi pretty hard.

Naruto and Kushina appeared by Itachi. Itachi got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you alright, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked as Kushina helped him.

"It's ok, It stings but I've been hit alot harder." He chuckled.

Naruto looked at his mother. Both of them agreed and looked at the threat at hand.

"It's our turn, it's time for you to face off with the power of the Uzumaki's." Naruto and Kushina said as both of them charged him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" They both said.

Meanwhile, Asami and Tomotsu looked over there fallen friend. Asami gently set her head down and kissed her one last time.

"Asami-chan, we have to help them out." Tomotsu said.

Asami stood there and reflected on all of the times with her one true love.

"Miyu-chan, you were everything to me. I love you more than life it's self. Now that your gone I will remember the impact you had on my life. I know what I must do." She thought to herself.

"Let's do this Tomo-kun!" She said with raw determination.

Before they headed off to the fight a voice surprised the both of them.

"Well I can see that the two of you can use a little help. I'm glad Tsunade told me about you two." The voice said.

Meanwhile, the battle continued with mother and son clashing with Kaosu, there movements were moving fast with blows intensifying as each hit connected, pretty much Kaosu wasn't even giving them a chance to hit him.

"Are you alright mother?" Naruto asked her.

"Yeah, just a little winded." She said.

Kaosu didn't have a scratch on him.

"Nice try, but no chance."

Naruto started to charge up a rasengan.

"I'll try a basic one first before I go all out. RASENGAN!" He screamed as he hit him right in the stomach. As the chakra orb seem to be doing external damage, it seemed to be shrinking and dissappear.

"What the hell?" He said. As Kaosu struck him in the gut.

"Pathetic little fool, I'll rob you of life, just like your pathetic little friend." He said before throwing him into the rubble.

"Dang, nothing we do seems to hurt this guy, what are we gonna do?" Itachi asked himself.

Meanwhile inside Sakura's mind, she was communicating with the young girl.

"So, your telling me that your that Miyu girl is that correct?" She asked

"Yes, 100 percent correct, Sakura-san." She said.

"How did you end up... You know, in me?" She said with a weird expression.

"I can't really explain it either, but for the meanwhile while were in this bind let's help each other out. Maybe together we can help out our friends." She said with a smile.

Both of them decided to talk and get to know each other and gathered up a little strength.

Kushina helped up her son off the ground and tried to think up a plan.

"Naruto, what's the plan son?" She asked.

"In all quite honesty mother, I have no idea. Anything we through out at him he just shrugs it off." He said.

Ino slowly got up as Kai helped her up.

"Are you ok Ino-chan?" Kai asked her.

"My head hurts a bit and I think my leg hurts but I think I can muster up something." She said as he held on to her.

"You foolish little morons you actually think that you can actually hit me then you got ano..." He said before being interrupted.

"Ripping air talons!" Screamed a voice that they were familiar with.

"Is that you, Tomotsu?" Ino asked.

"Me and Izami are joining in the fight." He said.

"We'll what do we have here? A bunch of rebels we'll I guess since I gave you two life I guess

I'll just have to take it away." He said before snapping his finger.

Kaosu tried snapping his fingers a couple of times but to avail.

"What the hell, why won't you two die?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Because were no longer under your control. So for Miyu-chan, Me and Tomotsu and our new friends are gonna destroy you. You freak!" Asami said.

"BUT HOW!" He shouted.

Suddenly a giant toad came falling from the sky. And Impacted Kaosu.

"HA!, I knew sooner or later you would come ero-sanin!" Naruto said.

Jiraya appeared beside Naruto and Kushina.

"It's good to see you Kushina, We'll have to sit down and have some saki after this fight. Tsunade said that the rest of your friends are on there way to help out so for the meanwhile kiddo you have me." He said looking at Kaosu then turned his eyes to Sakura. "So Sakura's dead, Naruto?"

"No, she isn't." Naruto said.

The toad dispelled and Kaosu dug himself out from the rubble.

"GRRR, I can't believe I have to deal with the toad sanin, And that last attack did a little damage, I guess lighting is my weakness, but not by much." He said to himself

"RASENGAN!" Jiraya said as he impacted Kaosu with a Rasengan.

The impact this time was more lethal, hurting him just a bit more.

"Let's try this attack again, AMATERASU!" Itachi said as the black flames seemed to hurt Kaosu some more.

"GRAND WATER DRAGON!" Kai said as it impacted Kaosu.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as the clones surrounded him. And one after another set up the combo he hasn't used in a while. "Uzumaki Naruto Renden!"

Kaosu couldn't explain what was going on, but it seemed that he was starting to weaken.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME YOU STUPID BIRD?" He said inside his mind.

Suddenly, Kaosu was standing in front of the beautiful woman named Yuna.

"Sorry, Kaosu but I'm removing my power from you. You don't deserve my power. Your heart is too evil. There for you don't deserve my power." She said.

"Your kidding me? There's no way your doing that. Not as long as your inside of me." He said channeling his sinister energy around him and sending at her.

The sinister chakra bound her and started to harm her. Sending her into a world of pain as she screamed loudly.

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU OBEY ME! THERE'S NO WAY YOUR GONNA TAKE THIS POWER AWAY FROM ME YOU GOT THAT! NOW GIVE ME MORE!" He screamed while laughing.

"I'm sorry everyone." She said as she channeled more of her chakra to him.

The power that Kaosu started to emitted began to make the area around them engulf in black flames.

Kaosu erupted into laughter and looked at the ninja.

He looked at Ino and Kai. He then lunged at the blond girl. Kai sensed the dark intent that Kaosu had. He knew this strike, would kill either of them. Before he struck Ino, Kai stood in the way waiting for the impending fatal strike.

Ino had her eyes closed and opened them to see Kai in the way.

"KAI-KUN! Are you ok, are you hurt?" She asked him.

Kai looked to see someone standing in front of him.

"What, I thought you were dead!" He said before seeing Sakura in front of him holding his fist.

Asami looked at Sakura and saw a image of Miyu.

"Miyu, but how?"

Sakura started to compress his fist and charged up some of her chakra and nailed him right in the face hard. Sakura turned her head towards her friends.

"Naruto-kun, everyone I want you to leave right now! This is my fight and I'll bring him down by myself."

We'll I never thought that I would be at this point, Chapter 10 is finally here. I love this story and I'm loving the comments you guys are leaving me. Some of the jutsu I'm putting in this fanfic are from the Naruto D20. But anyway I promise to bring you a new chapter every sunday but for now enjoy it, 3 more chapters till the end of the story and the lead to the 2nd part of the story.

I've officially have the name for the story

NARUTO CHRONICLES: Curse of the Crystal Blossom

Till next time please comment and please tell me how great Kai, Asami, Tomotsu, and Miyu are and also Kaosu.


	12. Chapter XI: Sakura's Fight Begins

Chapter XI: Sakura's Fight Begins

**Warning: Mild Language, Please read under your own digression. If you find bad language offensive, please don't read this! If you don't mind bad language offensive, continue the story.**

"HAHAHA! What, you honestly think you can take me out little girl!" Kaosu said before Sakura nailed him in the face.

"Keep your mouth shut!" She said.

Naruto's eyes were opened and he was shocked to see that Sakura's unbelievable new strength. He walked up to Sakura and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, we have to stand together. What do you mean, you'll take him on?" He asked.

"I have to do this Naruto, because for the first time I want to be a hero just like you." She responded.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"For the first time, I feel like I can do something than just cry on your shoulder. All those times you saved me and you helped me. You saved me from Gaara and you even risked your life to get Sasuke back. For over 2 years I've trained and got stronger, and now the time has come for me to prove my valor and be the hero this time Naruto-kun. Please believe in me and let me do this." Sakura said, looking into each others eyes.

"We'll stay out of the way, but we're not leaving. As Konaha ninja we have to stick together Sakura-chan, You know me and I promise we won't step in and get in your way. I know you can do it Sakura-chan, and I believe you." Naruto said.

"So you won't leave?" She asked again.

"Nope, sorry Sakura-chan." He said

In her mind, she knew he would say that. That was her Naruto-kun always there for her no matter what. She looked at her friends.

"You guys as well?" She asked them.

"Are you kidding, I have to make sure I'm gonna have grandkids some day." Kushina said with a wink.

"I'm with Kushina-san, to make sure that you, Naruto-san, and my brother will be a team again, I'll make sure that your still alive. You got my back." Itachi said.

"Your Ino's friend and I believe that you can possibly defeat this guy." Kai said.

"Good luck billboard brow. And comeback safe for Naruto-kun." Ino said giving her a hug, though her leg still hurt.

The two other ninja Tomosu and Asami nodded to Sakura, giving there approval.

"Good luck, Miyu-chan" Asami whispered.

"A image of Miyu looked back at Asami winking at her.

Sakura approached Kaosu with her fist clenched. She knew this was gonna be a more vicious fight, more than any fight she's ever been in. She was ready, and with the spiritual presence of Miyu aiding her, this was gonna be interesting.

"Pathetic little girl, I'll rip your head off!" He said with anger.

"Kaosu, I'm gonna defeat you and remove Ashimaru from you." Sakura said.

"Well little girl, we'll just see about that bring it on!" Kaosu said.

Sakura vanished and appeared behind him. Much to his surprise.

"How are you able to do all this?" He asked.

"You planted Ashimaru into me, don't think after all of these years that she didn't give me any gifts. It seems like I may have these abilities for just a bit because of you removing Yuna from me. Mark my words I will crush you will every ounce of fiber inside of me." Sakura said before planting a fist across his face, sending him flying.

"Grrrr, damn you, you'll pay for hurting me." He said before planting his feet on the ground.

Kaosu fired off a few fire jutsu as Sakura maneuvered herself to avoid the techniques and channeled chakra into her fists and with friction launched herself towards him and nailed him right in the fist and another punch right into his gut doing a double punch. Sakura started throwing out the strikes making Kaosu unable to counterstrike. The others just watched the pink haired girl just lay into him these attacks.

"Lighting Ball Jutsu" Sakura said at a couple of orbs of lighting hit there target.

"This is so unreal, Sakura-chan has so much power." Naruto said.

"I doubt it will last though, I feel that it can only last for just a bit longer." Jiraya said.

"What are you guys talking about? Naruto's right, Sakura's gonna kick his butt." Ino said.

"Not exactly, It won't be long about 5 minutes until Sakura runs out of that borrowed power. And then we'll have to step in." Itachi said.

"Kai-kun, you think Sakura will win right?" Ino asked her love.

"I agree with Jiraya and Itachi, Naruto we'll step in and attack. I know you trust her but he's got Ashimaru in him, the only chance we have to win is to help her out." Kai said.

"We'll have no choice, when she wears out we'll strike." Kushina said.

Tomotsu and Asami shook there heads.

"We can distract him for you guys if Sakura-san can't defeat him." Tomotsu said.

"What do you say Asam… Where is Asami?"

"Two-hit Combo - Flower" Sakura screamed sending back a little. She then darted to him to follow the attack up.

"Two-hit Combo - Fall of the Blossom" She said nailing him into the ground.

She looked down at her foe. His body looked beat up beyond belief.

"Are you done, surrender and release her now!" Sakura said with what sounded like a duo voice.

"That sounds like that Miyu girl I killed?" He thought.

"You can't win, there's no chance for you just give it up now." Yuna said.

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU STUPID GIRL, WITH YOUR POWER I'M INDESTRUCTIBLE!" He said.

"Don't you understand your on the ropes Sakura-san is about to defeat you." Yuna said showing fatigue.

"I will win no matter what, even if I have to drain you of your life!"

"Don't you bad guys ever learn, you can never win."

"Shut it!" He said wrapping his chakra over her mouth.

Outside, Kaosu got up and started to heal his wounds but slowly. His eyes showed the hatred he had for the girl. Never in his life he has never been in this much pain. This girl and her friends have put him in a whole world of pain.

"I REALLY HATE YOU! YOU STUPID GIRL HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND MOCK ME!"

"Because I fight to protect my Naruto-kun and my friends." She said with such determination.

Inside Sakura's mind she knew she was starting to weaken. In just a few moments her power that Miyu and Ashimaru was gonna expire and he could attack her.

"Sakura-san, we can do this!" Miyu said.

"I know we can, but the power that Yuna gave me is running short." She said.

Sakura started to channel the remaining chakra and energy that Ashimaru and Miyu gave her and attacked Kaosu. Kaosu blocked the majority of the blows but couldn't stop a few good hits. Sakura was feeling drained and was wearing out fast. His energy was wearing out as well.

"Great, now I feel it, if I could just have a little bit more chakra and energy, someone please help me." She said mentally.

"Damn, this is not good, that stupid girl has worn me out I still have enough to do something." He thought.

"HAHAHAHA foolish little girl, can't you understand that you will die with this, it's time to kiss you loved ones goodbye." He said as he flying though handsigns.

Sakura rushed in to stop it, but a barrier appeared

"What the hell is this?" She said.

A giant orb of chakra was gathering over his head. The chakra was starting to become very fierce. He could only laugh with an evil darkness.

"HAHAHA, this is a technique that I was taught as a little kid, it's known as the Supernova. It can destroy this entire area, and wipe out everyone you know and love." He said.

"NO!, I have nothing left to stop this guy. That barrier stopped the last bit of chakra I had. Miyu were done for." She said with tears running down her eyes.

"THAT'S IT MY DEAR, CRY TILL YOUR HEARTS CONTENT AND KNOW THAT EVERYTHING YOU TRIED HAS FAILED. SOON YOU WILL FALL AND I WILL RISE AS YOUR KING!"

Naruto and his friends looked towards the sky at the giant orb of chakra building up.

"Wow, what fierce chakra. I've never felt anything like it." Itachi said.

"That's it were stepping in." Naruto said as the rest of them rushed to help the pink haired ninja.

Meanwhile a group of 6 evil ninja are on there way to help there boss.

"We're almost there to help out Master Vector." The leader said.

As they were slowly about to arrive, a storm of shuriken and kunai showered on them. One of them were caught in the maelstrom.

"Ha, there you assholes go. Special delivery from your lovely weapons mistress, Tenten." She said with a smile.

"What in the hell is that. " Said one of the surviving ninja.

"Garoga" Kiba screamed as a cyclone hit another one.

"Way to go, Akamaru." Kiba said as Akamaru barked happily

Another ninja is engulfed with bugs and a short time later falls to the ground unconscious. As another bumped into Hinata.

"8 Trigrams– 64 palms strike" She said barraging him with as Neji came down to finish him off.

"8 Trigrams– One hit kill" as a blast of chakra went through his back.

"Good job, Hinata." Neji said.

"Thanks Neji." She responded.

"Where are they coming fro…" The guy said before choking.

"Choji, now!" Shikamaru said.

"Human Bullet Tank" Choji said as it impacted the helpless ninja.

The last thug was about to leave when he saw someone flying in.

"Dynamic Entry!" Screamed Rock Lee.

The kick sends the evil ninja flying into a tree, breaking his neck.

"You bad guys have done unyouthful things, and for Sakura-chan and my friends, I will stop you." Lee said as he went to join the others.

"Let's go and help them out, Hokage's orders." Shika said as the rest of the elite 11 said as they took off.

"Negi, do you see that thing in the sky?" Hinata said.

Neji looked up and saw a giant chakra orb in the sky.

"I don't like the looks of it, were a good distance away, hopefully it won't be too bad." Shikamaru said.

"HAHAHAHA well my dear, this has been really fun. But I'm taking this entire place with me and maybe I'll destroy this world. KISS EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND LOVE GOOD BYE!" Kaosu screamed.

Sakura dropped to her knees. She didn't know what to do.

"DIE, SUPERNOVA JUTSU!" He said as he hurled the jutsu directly at the young girl.

"It's over, my life is over. I'm sad that my life is over, that I can never be with my Naruto and have a family. I let everyone down and now the end of the world has arrived. I'm so sorry everyone. Ino, Kai, Itachi, Kushina, even you Naruto-kun. Good Bye Cruel World."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

"Good bye cruel world

I'm leaving you today

Good bye, Good bye, Good Bye

Good Bye all you people

There's nothing you can say

To make me change my mind

Good Bye!"

(Good Bye Cruel World by Pink Floyd)

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

We'll that's Chapter XI, I hope you like it. Next chapter is the thrilling conclusion of the fight. A special surprise arrival is guarantied to be there. So be sure to read the exciting conclusion.

I promise this next chapter will be epic. But I can't do this on my own. By contributing your donation of a review or two you can be guarantied the finest quality of a fanfiction written by gbphilster. If you submit your review you will receive a special gift, a new chapter of this fanfiction in a couple of days. (OH MY GOD I SOUND LIKE A PBS PLEDGE DRIVE, I SUCK) but just review please.

NXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER XII: The Nightmare's over, Kaosu's Defeat.


	13. Chapter XII: Kaosu Falls

Chapter XII: The End of Kaosu

"If that hits Sakura, she won't just die but it will do massive damage to all of us. If you think this technique is that strong then it can at least equal out and negate the technique." Itachi said.

Naruto started pumping up his chakra for a big Rasengan.

"Remember what I showed you kid." Jiraya said.

"No prob pervy sage." Naruto said vanishing.

"What did you show my son?" Kushina asked.

Inside her mindscape, she was alone. She felt like no one could help her. She wanted to do this on her own but she went over her pink head. She knew Miyu was there to support her but the end was upon her, and there was nothing she could do. If she could take back everything she did wrong, those years of leaning on Sasuke and Naruto were months and years she could take back only for a chance to be strong. Her life was done and now the whole world was doomed, she didn't know what would happen as the giant chakra orb was decending upon her.

"Rasengan" A familiar voice said as a clone chucked a rasengan at the supernova. Naruto grabbed Sakura and disappeared fast as the rasengan hit the supernova.

Sakura felt herself in Naruto's arms.

Naruto planted a kiss on her soft lips. And let go to set her down.

"Naruto, I failed to stop him. I couldn't stop him. I thought I could but I just didn't have it in me." She said with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"It's ok Sakura-hime, You and me will take care of the rest of this, alright?" He asked.

"Let's do it Naruto-kun." She said as both of them looked at the threat.

"Do you think we should help?" Kai asked Kushina and Itachi.

"HEY GUYS!" A voice screamed to the ninja.

Ino and them looked to see the remaining elite 11 arrive.

"About time you guys arrived to help!" Ino said.

"Sorry about the wait but now we're here to help." Ten Ten said.

"Are Sakura-san and Naruto-kun alright?" Hinata said.

"Yeah there fine kids but we have to stand back and them handle it." Itachi said.

"Good luck you guys." Ino and the others said.

"How did that attack weaken so much? It's unbelievable. The power it had could level everything around us, but it fizzled." Kaosu said.

"It's because my power is fading from you, that's why." Yuna said mentally.

"What do you mean?" He said to her.

"By technically sealing the stone where I was imprisoned, you sealed me into Sakura. That would make her kind of like her lover, Naruto. He has inside of him, the nine tailed fox.

"Naruto, what do we do now?" The cherry blossom asked.

"I'm thinking Sakura, just give me a moment." He said thinking.

Meanwhile, Itachi looked at Jiraya and Kushina.

"Well you two, let's step in. I think it's best that we help out Naruto-san and Sakura-san." He said.

"Wait do you think we should help as well?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah, Naruto could use all the help he can get." Neji said.

"Guys, I think we should stay here." Kai said. "We'll just get in the way. I believe that Sakura was given this gift. It was her destiny to be fused with the stone. I know that she and Naruto will stop them. But Jiraya, Kushina, and Itachi will be there to help them out."

"I believe in Sakura-san and Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"So do I Hinata-chan." Kiba said.

"We'll be here if you need us." Shikamaru said while Choji nodded his head.

The three of them headed out.

"I know you'll be O.K guys." Lee said.

"Of coarse they'll be fine Lee." Shino said.

"You can do it guys." Ino said holding Kai's hand.

Meanwhile Asami hides and readies herself for a strike.

"Time to strike back for Miyu-chan." She thought to herself.

"ASAMI-CHAN!" Asami heard.

"Who is that?"

"Asami, go back to Tomotsu and let them handle it." The voice of Miyu said to her.

"Don't worry Sakura said we'll gonna figure a way for me to come back just trust them." Miyu's calming voice said.

"OK Miyu-chan, I love you" She said before vanishing.

Jiraya and Itachi appeared infront of Kaotsu and fired 2 jutsu at Kaosu. While Kushina tended to the two ninja.

"Rasengan! Fire Style Grand Fireball!" They both said at the same time as both jutsu impacted Kaosu as he screamed in agony.

"Sakura, Naruto are you two alright?" Kushina asked. Naruto and Sakura shook there heads.

"Were fine, but we can handle it mom." Naruto said.

"Honey, were gonna help you whether you like it or not." She responded ruffling his hair. Her eyes turned to Sakura. She placed her hand on her head.

"It's not the end of the world Sakura, we can do this together. I know your facing a lot of pain because you feel useless but were gonna stop this guy." She said.

"Your right Kushina, together we can defeat him." Sakura said.

When the smoke cleared Kaosu fell from the sky and impacted the ground.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and Kushina said as a mob of Naruto and Kushinas ran towards Kaosu and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks as one clone powered a Rasengan and hit him dead on. As Sakura flew in with a powerful punch to the gut.

Kaosu started to stand with a little wobble in his legs. Blood trickling down his lip. His eye swollen and body nearly shredded.

"Why is this happening to me, my power should be at full and I should also be reviving, why am I so weak."

"What's wrong Kaosu, facing the fact that your power is fading?" Yuna said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP, I'LL KILL THEM ALL. NOW SILENCE WOMAN!" He screamed loudly.

Just as Kaosu was about to launch a strike on Naruto and them. A weird occurrence started to show. Black smoke started to rise from Kaosu's body. As he started to degenerate and the smoke started to go towards Sakura.

"Where are you going you stupid bird!" He screamed.

"Your done Kaosu, You used up all of my power. You fool you never listened to me. I forgot to tell you that when you used all of my power I go back to the person that had me in there body for there current life, mainly Sakura."

"That wasn't in the scroll you witch!"

"They didn't put it in fearing about the day someone would steal me. So now the chosen one being Sakura is now the bearer of me. So goodbye Kaosu and farewell." Her last message before she vanished.

Sakura sucked up the remaining power as once again Sakura felt Yuna.

"Sakura, I'm now back in your possession." She said.

"Ahh, Yuna it's good to hear your voice again." Sakura said mentally.

Kaosu got up from the ground. He started to walk towards them.

"Pathetic little fools, I am Kaosu the scourge of the world, bringer of destruction. There's no way I can be defeated." He said with blood pouring down his mouth.

"It's time for me to finish this." Naruto said with a smirk as he charged a Rasengan.

"Naruto could use our help Sakura." Yuna said to Sakura.

"How?"

"We can channel our chakra into the Rasengan."

"Naruto, hold on a second." Sakura said.

Sakura held Naruto's hand and channeled her chakra into the Rasengan.

"Get him Naruto-kun." She said. "And come back to me." She said giving him a kiss.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto approached him with the Rasengan.

"THIS IS THE END KAOSU, PREPARE FOR THE END! THIS ONE IS FOR SAKURA-CHAN!" He said impacting the Rasengan into Kaosu.

"AHHHHHHHH" Kaosu screamed as the impact created an explosion. Flinging Naruto away resulting in him hitting the ground really hard. Sakura ran towards her beloved as fast as her feet could carry her. She saw him on the ground.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" She said to him

"Hmmm, yes my angel." He responded to him "Did I do it?" He asked her.

She looked over at him to see his burned and destroyed body.

"Yeah, you did it." She said giving him a kiss.

So Naruto and Sakura as well as the others defeated Kaosu. A grand victory for the ninja of Konaha.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Next Chapter: Farewells, Goodbye Ino and Kai!


End file.
